Spoken For
by SD130413
Summary: Olivia and another cop is playing dangerous territory by having a relationship that no one can know about for fear of their jobs but when he knows the policies better than anyone he knows their playing dangerous but he loves her too much to let her go, how do they get around the rules with their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Olivia and another cop is playing dangerous territory by having a relationship that no one can know about for fear of her job. He's safe. He knows that his job is safe but when he knows the policies better than anyone but he loves her too much to let her go, how do they get around the rules with their relationship?**

**A/N: A very different story from me but I think I have enough people who like my writing to not care about the paring. Some E/O moments but they are ONLY friends**

Olivia rolled over as she slowly roused from sleep. She smiled in contentment as she felt the warm body beside her pulling her into his chest.

"Hey you're still here." He whispered sleep thick in his voice.

"Yeah." She smiled. "No call."

"I want to wake with you like this every day forever." He told her as he caressed down her naked rib cage, they'd fallen asleep after going at it like rabbits and neither had gotten up to put any clothes on.

"Me too." She said rolling over so she was lying half over his chest.

Her eyes glanced at the clock and that's when she gasped.

"Oh fuck, shit… fuck I'm dead!" She groaned rolling out of bed and rushing through to the shower.

"Liv?" He called pushing the duvet back and rushing into the bathroom where a very gorgeous and naked Olivia Benson was leaning over his sink with her tooth brush in her mouth.

"I'm shate." She said with her toothbrush implanted between her teeth.

"Want me to call your boss?" He asked stroking his fingers down her shoulders. "Tell him you were on a …special assignment for me?" He continued as his lips went to her neck.

Olivia momentarily couldn't say anything but she managed a moan as his hands snaked to the front of her breasts and tweeked at her nipples.

"No one can know about us… can't risk it." She said breathlessly.

"I know." He sighed dropping his forehead to his shoulder. "The suit you left here last week is in the closet, I'm gonna have a shower."

"Have a good day." She smiled before kissing him lightly.

"Hopefully I'll see you." He winked.

"Personally, as much as I love seeing you all hot and bothered when I do it's at me or Elliot so don't take it the wrong way when I say I hope I don't see you Eddie." She smiled before she walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom leaving him with a raging hard on that would have to be dealt with by a cold shower.

* * *

"Benson! You're late!" Cragen snapped as Olivia walked into the bullpen with a coffee in her hand.

"Sorry." She replied. "Something was up with the electrics last night causing my clock to reset itself."

"Don't do it again, you and Stabler you've got a DV and an accusation of rape at this address, IAB will meet you there it's a cop and his wife." Cragen said handing over the slip to Olivia who nodded to her partner.

"Let's go." He said the keys in his hand ready and waiting.

Olivia couldn't help but be happy, she would get to see Ed after all and it wasn't because he was mad at her or her partner, that was a nice change.

As they walked to the car Elliot couldn't help but notice a spring in Olivia's step and a sparkle in her eye that had been missing for some time.

"Everything ok?" He asked as she climbed into the passenger seat beside him.

"Yeah why?" She asked a small frown on her brow at the question.

"Nothing you look… you look happy." He smiled, he would be the one as her best friend to notice such a minor detail.

"It's because I am happy El." She smiled as he started the car.

* * *

Two hours later Olivia and Elliot were with Ed Tucker showing Officer Montgomery into an interrogation room.

"I've called down for the recording equipment to be brought up here seeing as SVU doesn't have any." Tucker said in his usually pissy attitude which was annoying the hell out of Elliot.

"Well sorry but we find that Victims don't like to tell their story when it's being recorded and if we don't record victims we don't record the perps." He snapped angrily.

"Oh shut the hell up Stabler, you're the last person I want to deal with right now, a decorated officer is being accused of raping his wife and while she's lying in a hospital bed enduring a rape kit he's here to be interrogated now do you want to come in there with me and your partner or do you want to go and sulk in a corner like a little girl?" Ed snapped, he was in a particularly bad mood having been left particularly sexually frustrated that morning by Olivia, and he wouldn't dream of taking it out on her, she had been particularly weary of his motives when he first asked her on a date and he had to promise in writing that if she didn't want a second date nothing would come of it on her end and that her job was safe, the last thing either of them had expected was for them to fall in love with each other.

The three entered the room together, Elliot and Ed stood on either side of Olivia while the recording device was set up and as soon as it had Ed turned to Olivia and gave her an encouraging nod, he wanted her to take the lead to start.

"Officer Montgomery, how many times has your neighbours called the police to your house in the last year?" Olivia asked holding a manila folder in her hand.

"Too many times, they're nosy interfering neighbours, I'm sure you know the type Detective." He replied nonchalantly as Olivia tried to read him as a perp or a cop.

"How many times has your wife been treated in the ER or her Doctors office for abrasions and similar injuries?" Olivia continued.

"I don't know Detective, my wife is clumsy what can I say?" He shrugged and Olivia saw it at once, he wasn't a cop, he was a perp.

"The dates your wife went to the ER or Doctors correlate within twenty four hours of the cops being called to your place Officer, you want to explain that one to me?" Olivia pushed dropping two pieces of paper with the proof on it right in front of him.

"It's a coincidence." He said sliding the papers back to her. "And you have nothing to hold me on if this is all you have."

"You're under arrest, we can hold you for twenty four hours." Ed interrupted and the officer nodded knowing that.

"Ok then let me rephrase, if in twenty four hours that's all you have I will be walking out that door without a second glance. Now I would like a lawyer and a union rep."

On those words the tapes were stopped and the three walked out to meet Don Cragen and Alexandra Cabot.

"He's right." Alex said.

"We know." Olivia sighed running her hand through her hair. "The rape kit isn't back yet, as long as there's evidence of force we'll get him, no man uses a condom with his wife."

"Let's hope your right or Officer Montgomery will be walking out of here with a clean record." Alex replied apologetically. "Call me when you get something." She told Cragen as she slid her briefcase from the table.

"Will do." He nodded as she nodded her goodbye to everyone. "Well I'll sort out his union rep and lawyer, why don't the two of you take a break before Melinda calls with the rape kit results. I guess you'll be sticking around to Eddie?" Don continued.

"Yeah, we'll take another round on him in a bit." Ed said and Cragen nodded.

Elliot went to walk away but hesitated for a moment when he saw Olivia turn to look at their perp. Elliot had never been a fan of Ed Tucker, he didn't trust the man either and so he was uncomfortable leaving his partner alone with him but when Ed turned to the perp too he decided that maybe leaving the two alone wasn't a such a bad idea, just while he made the three of them a well deserved coffee.

Ed saw Elliot leave through the corner of his eye and quickly slipped an arm around Olivia.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a strained whisper as she shrugged away from him.

"Hugging my girlfriend." He shrugged.

"Not here." Olivia sighed.

"Liv…"

"Meet me on the roof in five." Olivia smiled with a wink before walking away knowing that he'd be following her in three.

When Elliot returned with the coffee he handed one to Ed and looked for his partner.

"Where's Olivia gone?" He asked Ed suspiciously.

"Said something about a file at home I think, I don't know I wasn't listening to the woman." Ed shrugged before putting his coffee down and heading to the roof, oh if only Elliot knew the truth.

* * *

Ed Tucker stepped onto the roof to feel a pair of hands grab him and spin him around. He didn't get the chance to say anything as Olivia's lips crashed into his with some force. He moaned as he wrapped his hands into her brown hair pulling her deeper making her moan with pleasure in reply.

"Fuck Liv." He mumbled into her mouth as her arms caressed his back.

"Ed…" She moaned.

"I love you." He said as he pulled away. "Way too much to have sex with you on the roof of your precinct."

She chuckled softly and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I wasn't planning on having sex with you up here, I just needed to kiss you like that. Can't exactly do that down there." She laughed softly.

"Not if we're going to figure a way to come clean and keep our pensions." He added. "I can't be the your boss and your boyfriend." He sighed.

"It's fucked up." Olivia groaned as he gently caressed her back as she snuggled her cheek into his chest as she held him close to her.

"We'll figure it out Olivia, one step at a time." He told her gently.

"I know, but last night… or this morning… first time I actually got to sleep with you and wake up with you sort of, I mean, I didn't get called in but my day starts before yours apparently." Olivia quipped softly.

"We should go downstairs before your partner sends a search party, he doesn't trust me around you." He chuckled at the last part.

"He shouldn't." Olivia smiled before kissing him slowly and sensually.

"Liv serious, we don't get back down there I will take you up against that wall damn the consequences." He mumbled and she pulled away and walked off leaving Ed to adjust his trousers to hide the throbbing erection she had given him.

* * *

That evening Olivia went home to change before meeting Ed at the restaurant he'd made reservations for. She chose a simple navy dress that had no back but high front neck line with a pair of black heels and she put on the simple single diamond drop necklace and matching earrings that Ed had bought her for her birthday the previous month. Once she'd put on some make up and pulled her hair back from her face into a diamante clip she sent him a text to say she was ready and would see him there.

He met her outside the restaurant and even opened the cab door for her to step out of. He couldn't help but look her up and down and smiled brightly at her, he couldn't believe it had taken him this long to see how beautiful she was inside and out.

"Reservation for two under the name Tucker." He said to the concierge, his hand on Olivia's lower back half on her bare skin which sent shivers of pleasure up and down her spine.

"This way sir." The concierge smiled before leading them to their candle lit table.

They were half way through dinner and discussing their case earlier that day when Olivia's phone rang the predetermined ringtone for Elliot that Tucker knew the first few words to because of how often he'd heard it.

"Sorry." She groaned as she reached into her purse and he shook his head, it wasn't her fault, he knew it came with the badge. "Benson." She snapped. "Yeah… ok… no no I'll meet you there, bye." She hung up and sighed heavily.

"Duty calls." Tucker sighed.

"Yeah, gotta go to a crime scene looking like this." Olivia laughed as she pulled on the small black wrap she had.

"You're going to freeze, take my jacket, I'll drive you and drop you off far enough that no one will see me or recognise me." Tucker said depositing enough cash to cover their half-eaten meals.

"Thank you." She smiled and he offered his arm and led her out to his waiting car.

* * *

When they arrived at the crime scene, as promised, far enough away that no one would see him he leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Come round if you get done here in time?" He asked her softly.

"If I get done in time, which it isn't likely, it will be early hours." Olivia sighed, she wanted more than anything to go back to his as planned.

"You have a key Olivia." Tucker said. "It would be nice to wake up with you in my arms again."

"Ok." She smiled. "If I get done before you go to work I'll come over." She smiled before kissing him again.

He watched her walk away and sighed as he pressed his hand to his jacket pocket. He felt the box underneath his fingertips and he sighed, this night was obviously not the right night.

"Where the hell were you?" Elliot asked looking his partner up and down as she walked over to him in what was obviously a man's jacket but underneath a very feminine dress.

"Out with my boyfriend." She replied not realising her mistake.

"Your boyfriend? Not just a date?" Elliot asked in shock.

"El… not now." She was almost pleading.

"How long have you been with this guy? Why didn't I know about him?" Elliot asked quickly.

"You didn't know about him because I'm not having you scare this one away." She snapped not answering the first question.

"How long Liv?" He asked again more persuasive.

"Eight months." She whispered.

"Eight months? And I'm finding out about this now?" He was furious, he was her best friend and he felt cheated that he hadn't been allowed to know about this guy.

"El just keep out of it ok? I really like him and… and I honestly think this is going somewhere and the last thing I want is for you to ruin it for me by running a background check or calling them and saying you're FBI or something stupid! Please? Now can we get on with our jobs like grownups?" She was desperate for him to drop it because as his best friend the one thing she couldn't do was lie when she was asked outright and she couldn't tell him yet that her very serious boyfriend was the man Elliot hated.

"Fine." Elliot snapped and he walked Olivia over to the ME and filled her in on the case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Olivia and another cop is playing dangerous territory by having a relationship that no one can know about for fear of her job. He's safe. He knows that his job is safe but when he knows the policies better than anyone but he loves her too much to let her go, how do they get around the rules with their relationship?**

**A/N: Ok WOW! I did not expect the response I have had for this story already! Wow I am in complete shock, I was thinking maybe one or two would like one or two would hate but all the reviews are really good even if people aren't sure of the paring they're liking the story so that's amazing! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU For ALL your reviews I don't think you know how much it brightens up my day and inspires me to continue!**

It wasn't a surprise to Ed when he woke up alone in his bed. He was disappointed but understood that her job was important, he too got called out during the night and he too had to cancel dates or leave in the middle of them just not as often as Olivia, her job was far more demanding.

He wondered about how he was going to finally propose to her, he'd been thinking about it for a couple of months and when he'd seen the perfect ring… and that was when it hit him. He'd given his jacket to Olivia the previous evening and the ring was inside the pocket, if she found it before he asked she would run, he knew she was a commitment-phobe, he'd been desperate to have her stay the night for so long before she finally agreed and then it was only just that she had managed to stay all night without being called out and he wasn't ready to lose her because he was stupid.

Groaning he jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, it might have been a risk but he had to get the ring box back somehow before she found it and he knew that meant going into the one six and risking someone finding out about them but he knew he'd sacrifice everything for Olivia, even his job, his livelihood, his pension.

Once he was washed and dressed he sent a quick message to Olivia to let her know he was on his way to the precinct so that she wouldn't be surprised when he arrived, the problem was going to be getting the ring out of the jacket without taking the jacket, or he could somehow get her to hand the jacket over before he had to resort to desperate measures.

* * *

Olivia was sat facing the crime board. She was still in her dress Ed's jacket draped over the back of her chair and her heels discarded somewhere near her desk. The case so far was gruelling and she was tired running on near empty.

When her phone beeped telling her she had a message she was surprised that it was a message from Ed saying he was calling by the precinct, that wasn't like him at all, he didn't take risks with her and their jobs.

"Benson why don't you go home or to the cribs and get some sleep, you might see something with some fresh eyes." Cragen told her from the office door.

"Yeah in a bit." She said brushing the suggestion off knowing that she wanted to see Ed seeing as he was coming to the precinct.

Cragen sighed and stepped back into his office knowing that there was no way she was going to do as he asked. With Munch and Fin hunting down evidence and Elliot having gone home to see his wife and kids the bullpen was near empty, strange for this time of day.

"Liv." Ed smiled coming into the bullpen.

"Hey Eddie what are you doing coming by here?" She asked giving him a quick kiss just in case someone walked in who shouldn't.

"Well I woke up hoping to have you in my arms." He shrugged. "What's the case?" He asked turning to crime board his eyes glancing briefly over to the jacket draped on Olivia's chair.

"Sixteen year old, raped and murdered, she was pregnant too." Olivia sighed looking at the pictures of the broken teenager.

"Ouch." Ed said, he wasn't exactly the most sensitive man and he was the first to admit he couldn't work SVU even if he was the head IAB Officer for Special Victims.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Have you got a reason to be here Eddie or are you just risking both are jobs by coming by?"

"I came to see you, is that wrong of me?" He asked softly.

"No it isn't, it's actually really sweet but the guys could be back any minute." Olivia explained with a soft sigh.

"Ok I'll go… uh are you done with my jacket by any chance? Just I can send it to the dry cleaner before the next attempt at a night out we have." He chuckled lightly.

"Oh yeah I have a spare coat in my locker." She smiled picking up the jacket and handing it over to him.

Slowly their lips met as both hands held the jacket, neither one were aware of the man watching them both with a heavy heart.

"Come home with me tonight?" He asked.

"I'm hoping to be done before you." She chuckled lightly.

"Then go home to my place Liv." He said tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Please? I'd love to come home to you."

"Ok." She laughed. "When I leave here I'll go to your place."

"Love you." He smiled giving her a gentle kiss then swiping the end of her nose with the tip of his finger making her smile.

"Love you too." She said before he walked away.

Olivia watched him go and wondered where everything had changed, once upon a time Edward Tucker had been one of her biggest problems now he was the man that seemed to make all her problems fade away.

In his office Cragen watched as Ed Tucker walked away and he could see Olivia watching him go and though her back was to him he knew she was smiling happily, it was a shame, her relationship with a superior could cost both of them their jobs and he couldn't stand by and watch that happen. Deciding to bring it up sooner rather than later he walked to his office door and called over to her.

"Benson!" Olivia heard and she turned to see Cragen signalling her to come to the office.

Her heart automatically began to hammer hard inside her chest as she began to panic. She wondered whether or not he'd seen something he shouldn't have, she and Ed hadn't exactly been careful kissing in the middle of the bullpen.

"So anything you want to tell me?" Cragen asked as soon as Olivia shut the door.

"I don't know what you mean." Olivia lied as her nerves became more of blind panic.

"I saw you Olivia!" He snapped. "You weren't exactly careful."

Olivia just bit her bottom lip unable to deny it to him but knowing saying nothing was better for her right now, if need be, she'd call her union rep and a lawyer before she said anything that could jeopardise her career or Ed's.

"How long?" Cragen asked and Olivia just looked up at him. "How long?" He asked again.

"Eight months." Olivia sighed running her hand through her hair before taking a seat in one of the chairs opposite her CO.

"You've been with Ed Tucker for eight months? This is serious then?"

"Of course it's serious." Olivia sighed. "You don't think I'd be taking these sort of risks if it wasn't right?" She asked desperately.

"I know, I know you wouldn't but eight months… Jesus Olivia! Do you know what the both of you are putting on the line just by talking to each other outside the unit?"

"Yes!" She snapped. "We do talk about it… all the damn time! I'm happy Don, for the first time in so long I am so happy… Ed Tucker makes me happy as strange as it sounds, you don't know him Don, not like I do, he's nothing like the arrogant pig headed son of a bitch he is when we've done something wrong."

"Olivia calm down." Cragen said softly and Olivia snapped her mouth shut, she hadn't realised how worked up she'd become. "How serious is this?"

"The jacket I was wearing… it was his obviously…" Olivia sighed softly and closed her eyes. "I found a ring in the pocket, Don, I think he was going to ask me to marry him last night."

Don stared at her in shock. He wasn't sure what was the biggest surprise, that Olivia had even agreed to go on one date with Ed Tucker in the first place or the fact that she'd just said she'd found a ring in his pocket and she wasn't panicking.

"Wow… that… that is serious." He said in complete shock. "Who else knows about the two of you?"

"No one." Olivia replied. "Well except for his Mom and Sister but they live in Newark and don't know anyone but us in the city."

"You've met his Mom … ok." Cragen was just being surprised all over the damn place. "What are you going to do about your careers?"

"We don't know. We're trying to find a loophole, we've got a union rep working on it for us a rep that Ed asked to look into it who doesn't know me and we've got a lawyer on retainer who's ready to sue the NYPD for unlawful dismissal if we get sacked for falling in love." She explained. "We want to be together Don, and we want to keep our jobs but IAB won't let Tucker transfer to any other department because he's the only one who can deal with Elliot and I apparently so… it's tough shit and he can't tell them the real reason he wants to transfer or there goes our jobs anyway."

"You've really dug yourself a hole Liv." Don said softly.

"I won't apologise for falling in love." She said getting to her feet. "I won't."

"I'm not asking you too." Don replied. "I'm actually happy that you're happy Liv I just can't be happy about the circumstances now I will keep my mouth shut, I didn't see anything I didn't hear anything but God help me when this comes out you continue the charade that I didn't know because I love you like a daughter Olivia but I will not put my badge on the line for Edward Tucker."

"I know." Olivia smiled. "Thanks Don."


	3. Chapter 3

**Olivia and another cop is playing dangerous territory by having a relationship that no one can know about for fear of her job. He's safe. He knows that his job is safe but when he knows the policies better than anyone but he loves her too much to let her go, how do they get around the rules with their relationship?**

**A/N: Ok so I was asked about ages of the Characters. Olivia 35 and Ed Tucker is 42, I know he's a few years older than her so I want the age gap there but I want them quite young too!**

Ed Tucker sat in his office playing with the ring box in his hand. He wanted more than anything to ask her, he'd bought the perfect ring as soon as he had bought it but had to wait for the right moment to ask, last night seemed like the perfect moment but then again he was obviously wrong.

As he contemplated whether or not to ask her to move in with him before he asked her to marry him a knock on his office door pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Enter!" He called placing the ring box on his desk, no one would ask about it and if they did he'd tell them to mind their own. "Captain Cragen?"

"Hello Eddie." Cragen sighed as he walked into the office.

"What have they done now? I mean, I'm guessing you're here because of Benson and Stabler?" Ed sighed, he hated having to reprimand his girlfriend and hopefully future wife.

"Actually I'm here about Benson… and you." Cragen said and he watched as Ed's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"How did you find out?" Tucker asked as he went over to the door and locked it, no one could walk in on this conversation.

"When you picked up your jacket and your tongue was halfway down her throat." Cragen snapped angrily.

"Are you going to report us?" Ed asked seriously as he retook his desk chair.

"Tell me about your relationship with her." Cragen said not answering his question.

"What do you want me to say Don? You want me to say that when she's with me it's like nothing else in the world matters? That when I see her my pulse speeds up, my palms sweat and I can't think straight because all I can think about is her? You want me to tell you how desperate I am to spend the rest of my life with her but I know she's scared of commitment which makes me scared of losing her so I've been hesitating to ask her to be my wife? My sun rises and sets with Olivia Benson Don."

Don looked at the younger man opposite him and shook his head, it was serious.

"I'm not going to report you." Cragen told him and it was like weight was lifted from Ed's shoulders. "But I will not cover for you, if this comes out, I didn't know anything." Don continued as he stood up and leant over the desk. "And you hurt her in any way you need to leave the country because I will hunt you down and I will kill you, painfully and slowly because that girl has had enough heartbreak in her life." He threatened. "She's like a daughter to me, don't screw her over." He hissed.

"I have no intentions of ever hurting her Don, I love her." Ed said trying to hide the fact that he knew Cragen wasn't threatening but promising.

"You better love her to risk everything you've both achieved for this." Cragen said before unlocking the door. "Oh you might want to know I sent Olivia home, case closed and she was running on coffee alone." He added before leaving Ed alone.

* * *

Ed Tucker left the office straight after Cragen and went home. As she had promised Olivia was there lying in bed in what was visibly one of his old t-shirts and she was fast asleep. He smiled and leant over kissing her softly which woke her up.

"Ed?" She asked and he lifted her head to look at her.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He said sitting down on the edge of the bed so he could play with her hair.

"Mmh I love it when you do that." She smiled as he ran his fingers through her scalp.

"I had a visitor today." He started and Olivia made a soft noise to show she was listening. "Don Cragen." Her eyes shot open and he couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"He saw us." Olivia said and he nodded in reply.

"Yeah he said." Tucker laughed gently. "I think he's happy for us Liv… well for you anyway, he's not going to say anything."

"He said that too." Olivia replied. "That man is…"

"A good man, he loves his little girl too." Tucker said in a teasing manner.

"He threatened you." Olivia laughed. "See this is why I like this, no one can know so you've not had Elliot threaten you or Fin or Munch trying to say this whole damn thing is a conspiracy."

"Hey, if it meant everyone could know about us baby I'd listen to all of that crap for you… we'll find a way… but until then I really want to make love to my girlfriend…" He bent down and kissed her sensually and she moaned into his mouth, her arms snaked around him and pulled him down into her …

* * *

"Who needs to go to the gym when they have a work out like that." Olivia panted as she lay with her head on Ed's muscular chest.

"Tell me about it." He replied breathlessly as he stroked his fingers up and down Olivia's bare spine.

"I love you." Olivia said closing her eyes, she had been tired all ready.

"I love you too… move in with me?"

Olivia shot up right and turned to look at Ed.

"What?" She asked.

"Move in with me, you lease is up next month, move in here with me." He said with a soft smile.

Olivia lay her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes again.

"Ok." She replied.

"Ok?" He asked in complete shock, he thought she was going to find some excuse to say no.

"Yeah, I Olivia Benson, will move in with you Ed Tucker." She said turning her head to face him.

"Really?" He asked visibly excited.

"Yeah." She smiled as his arms snaked around her and pulled her onto him more.

"I love you Olivia." He smiled.

"I love you too." She got in just before his lips crashed into hers and they went for round two.

* * *

Ed woke up after an hour and knowing Olivia wouldn't sleep later if she slept much longer he woke her up.

"Five more minutes." She groaned.

"I'm going to order us some food baby, you want Chinese or pizza?" He asked stroking her knotted hair from her face.

"Which ever you want, you know what I like." She replied softly as she began to wake up some more.

"Ok, why don't you run us both a bath and we can be nice and clean for when we have food so we can get nice and dirty later?" He suggested seductively and Olivia woke right up making Ed laugh. "Sound alright?"

"Oh absolutely." She smiled before kissing him.

"Liv…" He moaned. "Let's go or we'll just be getting dirty right now…"

She laughed and let him go before climbing out the bed herself pulling on Ed's shirt as she walked into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later she was sat in the bath up against him as he slowly massaged her shoulders and they discussed moving her into his apartment.

"We can put all your furniture in storage, if you pack slowly and bring everything over slowly over the next month you should be done by the time your lease is up." He told her as she relaxed into his touch.

"Ok." She smiled. "If I dunno bring a box every time I come round it should be easy…"

"We need a holiday." He told her. "Together."

"Would be nice but work…"

"Leave that to me." He smiled. "This weekend, you and me at my Mom's holiday home up in Hudson Falls

"That would be so nice." Olivia replied. "Just you and me away from the city."

"It's a five hour drive, so we'll leave around five in the morning on Friday, get there for ten, go shopping for groceries and see if we want to do something other than stay in bed for the whole weekend we'll leave around five pm on the Sunday and we're home in enough time to get a good night's sleep before work." He'd planned this for a while.

"Other than stay in bed what can we do over the weekend?" Olivia asked as she continued to relax under Ed's fingers.

"Well we can go canoeing, kayaking, rock climbing, just go for a country walk or hire four wheelers, but saying that, staying in bed with you for three days is my idea of heaven." He chuckled.

"If you can find a way for me to get the time off work then we should do it." Olivia smiled.

* * *

The next afternoon Olivia was typing away at her computer when Ed Tucker flew past her in the bullpen and into Cragen's office. She was suspicious but didn't make it obvious to her partner who was sat opposite her.

"I didn't do anything." He joked making her smile.

"Well neither did I." She laughed.

Inside the office Tucker handed a form over to Cragen.

"Ok just because I know you two are together you shouldn't be handing me her holiday request forms." Cragen sighed. "And you know the policy they have to be put in more than a week in advanced this is like two day notice!"

"That." Tucker snapped. "Was in that package you sent me last week with all the information on the course you've sent your unis on. Which means she submitted it in here more than a week before and the paper got lost… we've been planning this weekend for weeks Don!"

It wasn't exactly a lie, he'd been planning the weekend for weeks even if Olivia had only found out about it the night before.

"Fine!" Cragen snapped getting to his feet and going to his office door. "Benson! Get in here!"

"I told you it wasn't me." Elliot said as she got to her feet wondering what on earth was going on.

"What is it Cap?" Olivia asked going into the office and checking to make sure that Ed looked ok and not mad.

"This? You put this in last week apparently however it found itself into a package I sent to Ed is that true?" Cragen asked as Olivia looked over the form in her hand.

"Yes." She lied without looking obvious. "I put this on your desk when I was here late last Monday."

"Fine… because it's my mistake I will ok the time Olivia but next time make sure I've gotten the form if Ed hadn't found that and you'd have just gone you'd have found yourself in deep."

"Yes Sir." She replied.

"I hope the two of you have a good weekend then." Cragen sighed as the two exited the office.

"You're awful." Olivia teased quietly once the office door was closed.

"Had to do something, even if it was that sneaky…" Spotting Elliot looking at them Ed knew he had to do something. "Next time Benson make sure you put your stupid forms in the right tray." He said.

"Oh piss off." She snapped before making her way to her desk knowing he wouldn't have said that without a reason.

She went straight back to her paper work while Elliot watched Tucker leave.

"So what did you do?" Elliot asked as soon as Tucker's figure vanished around a corner.

"Put a holiday request form in the out box instead of in and it ended up making its way into Tucker's office." She replied.

"Holiday? I didn't know you were planning a holiday?" Elliot replied surprise.

"It's just a weekend upstate with my boyfriend El, no big deal."

"So you and this boyfriend are serious then?" Elliot asked wanting to find out who it was because something told him he knew the person Olivia was dating.

"Yeah." She said absentmindedly as she turned her attention to the paperwork.

"How serious?"

"What?" She asked turning back to face him. "You want to know the level of seriousness in my relationship?"

"Well have you plans to move in with him?" Elliot asked.

"As soon as my lease is up." She replied with a smile. "It's serious El ok, and if I could tell you who it was I would but I can't, just accept that for now and believe me when I say as soon as I can I will but for now it has to be kept under wraps."

"Fine." He grumbled turning back to his own work.

A text message on Olivia's phone brought both their attention. He watched as she read the text message, smiled, grabbed her coat and rushed out. He wanted to rush out after her and see if he could find out who it was but he had to trust her… even if it was only for now.

* * *

Olivia climbed into the car and laughed as Ed drove from the curb.

"I can't be long." Olivia laughed.

"You're quiet and it's lunch time you're allowed an hour." Ed laughed. "Even if it would take a lot more than an hour for me to do what I really want to do to you."

Olivia just laughed and sat back while they drove to a secluded area for a bit of fun.

"Elliot is desperate to know who you are." Olivia said once he'd parked and pulled her onto his lap.

"If he knew he'd freak baby, I know he's your best friend but he hates me." Ed said as he hurried to open the buttons on Olivia's shirt as she was doing to him.

They got each other's clothes adjusted and he impaled her quickly.

"Fuck Eddie." She moaned as he took her nipple into his mouth.

She rocked against him and he rocked back in tandem with her.

What neither one of them expected was a knock on the window by a uni.

"Oh shit." Olivia laughed as Ed opened the window and Olivia pulled her coat from her seat over her bare backside.

"Let us just put our clothes on." Ed said to the boy.

"Yes Sir but I'll need your keys." The kid said and even though they couldn't believe the situation they were in Ed was glad that the kid was following protocol.

Once he'd closed the window and handed over the keys Olivia climbed back into her own seat and pulled on her clothes.

"Why didn't you flash your IAB badge Ed?" Olivia asked desperately.

"I can't with you in the car baby they'll think you're a pro and if they're stupid enough to report me then I don't want to bring you down with me. Let them take us in and question us separately then I'll flash my badge ok, I know what I'm doing…"

"Sounds like you've had practise." She said.

"No but I always wondered what to do since I've been with you as we sneak off a few times a week." He laughed as they climbed out of the car.

One thing the officer didn't do was check for any weapons which was quite funny considering both of them were carrying guns. They weren't cuffed as they were obviously coming quietly and as the two officers read them their Miranda rights they shared a look, Olivia's said 'I hope you know what you're doing' and Ed's said 'I've got this don't worry'.

* * *

Olivia sat alone in an interrogation room at the two seven wondering what was going on. She knew that when they handed over their belongings they were caught as a Detective and Lieutenant, him from IAB and her from the 1-6 but that had been nearly two hours ago.

She had no idea what was going on except for the reaming the two officers had for not taping the two down and finding out they were carrying guns and their shields. When the door finally opened Olivia was shocked to see Cragen standing there.

Her face reddened with embarrassment while his was red with rage.

"Public lewdness Olivia? Really?" He snapped.

She said nothing because there was nothing she could say.

"What on earth was going through your mind?" He yelled slamming his hands onto the metal table making her jump, she suddenly knew what it felt like to be a perp. "Do you realise how lucky it is that because the officers didn't search you for weapons and you were carrying guns that the Captain here has made the arrest null and void? Otherwise I wouldn't be able to stop them charging you!"

Olivia just bit down on her bottom lip and continued to say nothing, she did have the right to remain silent she thought and that was probably the best thing to do in this situation.

"How long is it going to take for you to get Ed Tucker out of your system?" He yelled angrily which made Olivia jump to her feet, slam her own hands on the table and get into her superior's face.

"Get him out of my system? Cap there is no getting him out of my system, I'm moving in with him! I love him and I plan to spend the rest of my life with him!" She yelled not knowing Ed Tucker was stood outside the two way mirror looking in at her.

"What?" Cragen asked.

"Exactly! Now I know what we did was stupid and immature and we got caught but I am not sorry that I am happy with him so get over it already!" She yelled.

"You're to collect your belongings from intake and meet me in my office." He growled before walking out of the interrogation room flashing a dirty look towards Tucker as he walked away.

Tucker took a deep breath before entering the interrogation room to where Olivia was stood with tears falling down her cheeks. He didn't care about anything but her as he pulled her into his arms and held her while she regained herself.

"I hate it when he looks at me like that." She said her voice muffled by his shirt.

"Like what Olivia?" Ed asked running his hand through Olivia's hair softly.

"Like a disappointed father." She replied with a sigh.

"I'm not surprised he's disappointed Liv, his little girl just got arrested for having sex in a car, if that was my daughter I'd flip out too didn't matter how old she was." Tucker laughed softly. "Come on let's get out of here before Don accuses us of stopping on the way."

* * *

Ed dropped Olivia off outside the precinct after getting his car back from the officer who'd been to pick it up. She made her way into the precinct shaking a little with nerves and the looks she got from Munch, Fin and Elliot told her that they knew what had happened. She said nothing to them as she walked straight to Cragen's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He yelled audibly still angry.

Olivia swallowed hard and entered the office ignoring the three pairs of eyes glued to her back.

"Sit!" Cragen told her and she took a deep breath and sat down opposite his desk. "You're a fucking idiot." He snapped and she said nothing, he was right, she was. "Having sex in the car on your lunch break with an IAB officer if I hadn't watched them shred the papers myself Olivia you would be in serious hot water, you won't tell people about your relationship because neither of you can risk your jobs but you'll risk your career by having sex with him in a car?"

Olivia bowed her head in pure shame, he was right, he always was.

"What were you thinking?" He asked slightly calmer.

"I wasn't… I'm sorry Don…"

"I don't want to hear an apology Olivia! I want you to get your act together and fast, decide if this relationship is worth risking everything you've worked for."

He spat the word relationship out as if it was poisonous which was like a smack in the mouth for Olivia. She shook her head unsure what to say to him.

"I love him." She said in a near whisper had he not replied she would have thought he hadn't heard.

"Do you?" He asked.

"I'm in love with him Don… I found that ring and I didn't panic… I didn't want to run… I stood there wishing that I hadn't been called in so he could have asked me… I'm moving in with him… I'm ready to have a life with him Don, I'm ready to be his wife and… and I don't know if I can do this job anymore because I don't like having to hide it." She said the tears filling her chocolate eyes.

"Go and do some work Olivia… and don't ever let me be called to a precinct because you've been arrested ever again do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal… I am sorry Don." She sighed before walking out leaving him with a lot to think about as she made her way to her desk still avoiding the looks she was getting from Fin, Munch and Elliot.

"You're insane." Elliot said leaning over the desk. "I hope this boyfriend is worth risking your career over." He spat.

"Oh shut up." She spat right back her attention on the screen in front of her.

"You were arrested Olivia! You'll have Ed Tucker here in a minute yelling at you!"

"No I won't, the arrest was null and void they broke protocol and if you don't mind… mind your own fucking business." She snapped.

"Well aren't you luck that the unis at the two seven are incompetent Olivia?" He asked but she ignored him and continued with her paperwork.


	4. Chapter 4

**Olivia and another cop is playing dangerous territory by having a relationship that no one can know about for fear of her job. He's safe. He knows that his job is safe but when he knows the policies better than anyone but he loves her too much to let her go, how do they get around the rules with their relationship?**

**A/N: Nice to see so many of you enjoying this random FF, love the response to them being caught in a less than modest situation!**

Ed Tucker opened the door of his SUV and gave Olivia his hand to help her inside. She smiled happily at him even though they'd been up since three am packing everything they would need. Once he closed the door he climbed into the driver's seat and once they were on the road he took her hand in his own.

"So baby just you and me, the next three days." He smiled as she relaxed into the chair.

"Yeah… who'd have ever thought five years ago when I first came to SVU that we'd ever be like this." She laughed softly.

"Tell me about it, I mean, I always knew you were hot Benson but you and that partner of yours…" He looked at her smiling and he laughed softly. "I know I asked you out just to see what you would say, never thought I'd enjoy myself or have the guts to ask you on a second date and when I did I thought you'd laugh in my face and walk away or say no or something, didn't think you'd agree to a second date." He smiled.

"I agreed to the first hoping I could find out what you hated so much about me and Stabler, didn't think I'd have as much fun as I did, normally though a first date is a drink somewhere nice or a romantic meal not a romantic meal, followed by a cabaret bar and a dance club."

"I didn't want the night to end so I told you I'd planned it all, I thought you'd skip out before dessert but when you didn't I just knew I had to make the night last." He continued, they'd told each other all of this the night they first slept together but they enjoyed talking about it, how they'd never thought they'd end up where they were now.

"I never thought you'd be the man to make me this happy Eddie and you do you know… you make me so happy." She smiled as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"You make me happy Livvie, more than happy you make me fucking ecstatic and I've been on the phone to that union rep fucking incompetent buffoon says she's a bit busy and hasn't had the time to look into our case properly." He spat and Olivia could see the anger in his eyes at the thought of having to continue hiding their relationship.

"It's gonna take time Eddie, but right now let's forget about all that, we can walk down the street this weekend hand in hand and not give a damn who sees, we won't have to go to a different state just to have a date anymore." She chuckled lightly, most of their dates happened in New Jersey knowing there was less of a chance of being caught."

"You're right Livvie, God I love you." He said.

"I love you too Eddie." She smiled broadly, every time she said it she got butterflies in her belly but the good kind, the kind she knew if it ever stopped then their relationship was dying and she hoped that she would never feel that.

* * *

"Fuck we need Benson on a day like this, where the fuck is she anyway?" Fin snapped, he, Elliot and Munch had been in the office since two o'clock chasing a serial rapist who was killing people in alphabetical order around New York, as the rapist had hit Manhattan the first three times they were the lead SVU on the case.

"She's on holiday with her boyfriend for the next three days." Elliot snapped, he still didn't like that he didn't know who it was she was with, for all any of them knew the man she was with was the serial rapist.

"Nice on some." Munch quipped, he didn't mind not knowing about the boyfriend, he just liked seeing the spring Olivia had in her step, one he'd never seen her with before.

"Yeah, he better be treating her right or I will kill him." Elliot replied as he sifted through some of the tips they'd gotten.

"She wouldn't have gone on holiday with him if he didn't." Munch told the younger man. "Just trust her to tell us when she's ready too."

"She's been with this guy eight months, he obviously doesn't mind her job, her hours, or me… yet she still hasn't told us about him, I wonder if he actually even knows about us." Fin chipped in as he brought the coffee he made over.

"Someone who doesn't mind the hours or her job… something tells me it's a cop." Elliot suggested and the other two stared at him. "Oh come on the only people who don't mind a cops job or hours is another cop, she's seeing a cop, he's not in this unit obviously or we'd know who it was…"

"Elliot leave it be, she'll tell us when she's ready to tell us." Cragen said as he came in with another yellow slip. "You've got another dead one, can you keep your mind off Benson's love life to go to the scene?" He asked handing it over. "Take Fin." He added as he walked back into the office not liking how close Elliot was to figuring out who Olivia's boyfriend was.

* * *

The couple arrived at the cabin just after ten am. Ed had to wake Olivia up as she had fallen asleep just after they'd stopped and as beautiful as she looked asleep in the passenger seat they had plans that they wanted to put into action.

Once inside they stripped all the dust covers and put their cases in their room. With the beautiful summer weather they both changed from their usual attire into suitable holiday clothes. Olivia chose a pair of Denim shorts with a white tank top and a pair of old hiking boots and Ed chose a pair of knee high cami shorts, a black vest and a pair of outdoor sandals.

Once dressed they made their way back into the sunshine and jumped into the car to drive into central Hudson Falls.

"Hey look they rent mountain bikes." Ed smiled as they drove past a bike hire service. "There's a great route that goes up to a nearby mountain and we can hike up the rest, we should do it after lunch."

"That sounds like fun." Olivia smiled, she was one of those women that could definitely be considered adventurous, even though she lived in the city and had very little country experience she loved walking in the country and would always imagine going hiking up mountains when she was rock climbing in a nearby centre in New York.

They drove to a pay for the day parking lot and left the car there while they investigated. They shopped around for a while Ed insisting on buying everything Olivia said she liked until she decided to say nothing to stop him spending and him trying to tell her that he just wanted to spoil her while they were on holiday, everything she'd said she liked he was buying were for the apartment anyway, he wanted her to put her own spin on it and treat it like her own place because it wouldn't be his anymore and he wanted her to know that it was theirs. Once the shopping was done they found a quiet little café to enjoy their lunch.

* * *

The case was closed and the Detectives were sent home but Elliot decided to stay behind to do some paperwork for a bit. Cragen said goodbye because he wanted to get some sleep at home leaving Elliot alone in the squad room for a bit. Deciding there was no harm he made his way around to Olivia's desk. He knew she never locked her drawers so slowly, feeling like a naughty schoolboy he went into the top drawer.

It was under a pile of files that he found what he was looking for. A sterling silver photo frame with happy birthday engraved on the top and beneath was engraved the words 'My one, My love, My life' it would have been sweet had he not recognised the man with his partner in the photograph.

He stared at the picture of Olivia and Ed Tucker that had obviously been taken by Olivia in her apartment. She was sat up against Ed's chest, her arms outstretched holding the camera towards them and they had a wide grin on their faces. Olivia was wearing a tank top and Ed Tucker was shirtless, she wore no makeup and her hair was messy but he couldn't deny that she looked so happy, there was a sparkle in the eyes of both parties as they looked into the camera. He hadn't ever seen Ed Tucker smile like he was in this picture. He didn't know that this photograph had been taken the night of the black and white ball seven months before. He and Olivia had very much been together at the time, the relationship still new, fresh and exciting. She'd taken the photo realising there was only one left on one of the disposable camera's one pp paid for and left on the tables around the room for people to use how they wanted.

Elliot sighed heavily. He now had two ideas about why his partner hadn't told him who her boyfriend was. Her job and Ed's were on the line because of this, they weren't allowed to be together as he was her superior officer. There was also the issue that Elliot hated Ed Tucker and Ed Tucker hated Elliot, what he couldn't get his head around was what had possessed Olivia to agree to go on a date with him in the first place, had he threatened her? Had it been a joke? Had she ever actually had any interest in him before she dated him? With so many questions burning in his mind he knew he needed to ask Olivia about them soon.

"What are you doing Elliot?"

The voice of his superior officer jerked him back into reality. He was sat in Olivia's desk chair with her drawer wide open and some of her files on her desk.

"Uh… umm…" He stuttered not wanting to get Olivia into trouble.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone could you?" Cragen asked snatching the picture from his hand.

"You knew?" Elliot choked. "You knew that Olivia's boyfriend was Ed Tucker?"

Cragen sighed as he looked down at the picture of his happy female detective.

"I knew." Cragen sighed putting the frame back in the drawer.

"How?" Elliot asked angrily, he couldn't believe it.

"He came in to get his jacket from her the other day. I was looking through the blinds when I saw them making out." Cragen sighed.

"They made out in here? And no one else saw?" Elliot choked.

"No, no one else was here I was in my office they didn't think anyone would see, I cornered Olivia afterwards and she told me how serious they were and I knew I had to let it be. They're trying to find a way around it that's not going to cost them their jobs Elliot and until they do they have to keep it quiet."

"She could have told me…"

"No she couldn't." Cragen sighed. "It wasn't because she didn't trust you with it, had it been anyone other than Ed Tucker you would have been the first to know Elliot but she knew you wouldn't like him and make things difficult for them and she wanted to give this a real shot, I can guarantee when she went out with him the first time she didn't expect to be where she is now and if you know what's best for you and her you'll stay out of this, whether you like it or not he is your superior officer and he will make things difficult for you if you make things difficult for them, I think you should pretend you never found this and just be ready for when Liv is ready to tell you."

Cragen walked to his office on that note knowing he was leaving Elliot with a lot to think about.

* * *

"I win!" Olivia joked as she stood at the top of the mountain they'd spent the past two hours walking up.

"Oh you little bitch!" Ed joked grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around making her squeal and giggle, a side no one but him ever got to see.

"Ed put me down!" She laughed and kicked her legs struggling against him.

Slowly he lowered her to the floor and they both pulled their rucksacks from their backs before sitting down.

"Such a beautiful view." Olivia smiled as she rested her head on Ed's shoulder.

"I think this view's better." He said making Olivia lift her head to see where he was looking only to find him looking straight at her.

"Eddie…" She laughed nudging against him playfully.

"I'm sorry Livvie…" He laughed wrapping an arm around her while the other slipped into his pocket and cupped around the box in his pocket.

"This is perfect." She said.

And she was right. He slipped the box out of his pocket and flicked it open with his finger before turning to Olivia. She turned to look at him as he twisted his body so he was on one knee and she gasped, he was really doing it.

"Olivia Benson. You turned my world fucking upside down when you allowed me to take you on a date. That night I wanted it to last forever because I instantly fell head over heels for you. You're amazing, you're sexy, you're funny, you're caring, you're just… you don't know how fucking amazing you are Olivia and I don't deserve to have someone so wonderful in my life but I do, I want to make us, this, last forever, I want to be the man to father your children, I want to be the man that you go to sleep next to every night and wake up to every morning. I want to be your husband Olivia… will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" He asked.

Tears spilled down Olivia's cheeks as she listened to him talk, it wasn't because she was scared, or anxious, or anything similar, it was because he didn't need the speech he was giving for her to give her answer and being able to listen to him talk to her like that, so open and honest it brought tears of pure happiness to her eyes.

She nodded, the lump in her throat too thick for her to make any words coherent.

"Yes?" He asked his own grey eyes filling with tears.

"Yes." She croaked and she jumped into his arms. "Yes I'll marry you." She said rubbing her cheek into his.

His own tears flooded down his face. He'd never thought he'd be in this position before now and he was happier than he'd ever been in his whole life.

"I did it Dad." He whispered looking up into the sky.

"I love you." Olivia smiled as she finally pulled away.

Ed took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Olivia's finger. She gazed at it admiringly, she had seen it that day when she'd had his jacket but it looked so different now it looked perfect. Olivia knew where the ring came from, it was an antique, his grandmother's own engagement ring. It was rose gold with one single one carat diamond in the middle followed by twenty four smaller one carat diamonds, twelve on either side of the bigger one. Four claws held each diamond place making the ballerina style ring.

Their lips crashed together as they celebrated their happiness together however it was interrupted by the shrill ring of Ed's phone.

"I'll kill 'em, whoever it is interrupting us… I'll kill em." Ed laughed angrily as he grabbed his cell phone. "Tucker!" He barked angrily into his phone and Olivia was glad she wasn't at the receiving end. "He did what? No… no we'll head back now… we have to Don this … he could ruin everything! We'll I'll write him up for going through her drawers first then we'll speak about him keeping his fucking big mouth shut…"

Olivia leant into him and slowly kissed his neck hoping to calm him down, it was lucky that it worked.

"We're five hours away Don so I guess we'll come home tomorrow, I am not leaving my beautiful girl tonight so bye." He hung up and turned to Olivia giving her nose a gentle kiss.

"What did Cragen want?" She asked as they snuggled together.

"Elliot found the picture of us in your drawer…"

"He did what?" Olivia jumped to her feet. "I don't know what's worse… he went through my drawers? He had no right…"

"Baby we'll deal with it tomorrow, right now I want to go back to the house and make love to my beautiful fiancé." He whispered as he took her into his arms and swayed her softly.

"That sounds like a good idea." She smiled as he kissed up her neck slowly. "Right now." She laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Olivia and another cop is playing dangerous territory by having a relationship that no one can know about for fear of her job. He's safe. He knows that his job is safe but when he knows the policies better than anyone but he loves her too much to let her go, how do they get around the rules with their relationship?**

**A/N: I LOVE how many of you are on board with this story! It's just such a sweet surprise! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and keep them coming!**

The whole drive back to New York Olivia was angry. After a night and morning of making intense love to her fiancé she was annoyed that they had to leave nearly thirty hours before they had planned to. It wasn't that she cared where they were but this weekend was about them and she was pissed that Elliot Stabler had spoiled it for them. Ed Tucker could sense her annoyance as she snuggled beneath a throw blanket in her seat. He was annoyed too, he'd proposed to her thinking they'd have the weekend to act like a normal couple and begin discussing their future only to have Elliot Stabler ruin everything for them.

"How about, when we're done in the city we go to my Mom's house and tell her the good news?" Ed suggested softly as they entered Manhattan.

"I don't care what we do Ed, as long as we finish this weekend together." Olivia replied giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "But if I kill Elliot you have to help me hide the body." She laughed.

"Only if I don't kill him first." Ed chuckled as he drove towards the one six precinct.

* * *

Elliot was sat in his desk chair when Ed Tucker and Olivia marched into the bullpen. Neither one of them looked at him as they went straight to Cragen's office and he instantly felt like shit, he hadn't meant to ruin their holiday.

"Was that Benson with Tucker?" Fin asked looking at Elliot.

"Looked like it." Elliot sighed, he wouldn't say anything about him knowing but if they had made the mistake of coming in to the precinct together then it was their mistake not his.

"Stabler!" Cragen yelled from his office door.

Elliot shrugged his shoulders towards Munch and Fin and went towards the office while Cragen addressed the other two.

"Don't go anywhere, we'll need the two of you in a minute." He said knowing what Olivia and Ed were going to do.

Elliot was surprised to see Ed leaning on the blinded windowsill with Olivia leaning on his knees. His hands were wrapped around her waist and her hands held his. That's when Elliot caught sight of the obvious ring on her left hand.

"You're marrying him?" Elliot asked in shock.

"Oh yeah." Olivia said looking down at her ring with a smile on her face before looking up at Elliot who looked completely shocked. "No congratulations?" She asked with hope in her voice.

"Uh congrats." Elliot said.

It wasn't what Olivia had wanted from him but it was better than nothing.

"Olivia, Ed, start explaining everything you both told me to him." Cragen said taking the seat in his office chair while Elliot stood there completely dumbfounded.

"We're trying to have this relationship and keep our jobs Elliot, that's why we hid it from everyone, you, Don, Munch and Fin are the first people I wanted to tell about me and Eddie…"

"Eddie?" Elliot asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Elliot!" Olivia snapped. "I don't' care what you think about us being together, but he makes me happy El, I wouldn't be marrying him if he didn't but I am asking you like your best friend please for my sake don't say anything to anyone." Olivia pleaded.

"I…"

"Listen man I know you don't like me and probably hate me more now you know I'm with your partner but I love her, I won't hurt her, you have my word on that." Ed said hoping it would help him say something.

"You hurt her and I will kill you." Elliot hissed.

"El!" Olivia snapped.

"What?" Elliot shrugged. "He deserved that. He better treat you the way you deserve to be treated because one toe out of line and I will make sure he regrets it…"

"I'm glad you will." Ed said. "I know you've got her back man, I trust you every day with her life and I don't want to see her requesting a new partner because you can't accept this but I promise you Elliot Stabler, if you let anything happen to her because your head is so far up your ass about this I will make you regret the day you entered the academy."

Both men glared at each other and Olivia glance awkwardly at Cragen who'd kept his silence thus far.

"I guess I'll go and get the other two." He said and while Olivia nodded the other two stared down at each other like their looks could kill.

Munch and Fin came into the office and gasped when they saw how comfortable Olivia looked on Ed Tucker's lap. They said nothing but looked at Elliot and their superior.

"Go on Olivia." Cragen encouraged and she swallowed nervously and nodded.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend of eight months." She said nervously.

Both men's eyebrows just rose as they knew there was more to come.

"The reason you didn't know was because just by being together our jobs are on the line and we have a lawyer and a union rep looking into everything for us, we're trying to find a loophole so that we can come clean but until then we have to ask you to please keep this to yourselves, other than his mother and his sister you in this room are the only ones who know." Olivia said carefully.

"You know I wouldn't say anything baby girl." Fin smiled and he pulled her from Ed's lap and gave her a firm hug while his eyes warned Tucker without words.

"Secret is safe with me." Munch smiled taking his turn to hug Olivia.

"Thanks Munch." Olivia replied.

"When we're doing our jobs we don't even think about our relationship, we're professional I swear." Ed said carefully and everyone nodded as Olivia took his hand in her own.

"We'd also like to invite you all and that includes your significant others and your kids Stabler, to our place tomorrow night to celebrate…"

"Our place?" Elliot choked.

"Yeah." Olivia nodded. "I've moved in… well nearly finished moving in with him."

"To celebrate what exactly?" Fin asked ignoring Elliot.

"You tell them baby." Ed told her.

"Our engagement." Olivia smiled holding out her hand.

After Munch, Fin and Don congratulated them and hugged them all again Olivia and Ed left to enjoy the rest of their vacation while everyone else got back to their jobs.

* * *

The next evening at Tucker's penthouse apartment Olivia was laying the glass table that they'd bought specifically for this evening with wine glasses and cutlery while Tucker cooked away in the kitchen. She was dressed in a simple little black dress with small black court shoes while Ed was dressed in a black dress suit.

"That smells beautiful." Olivia smiled as she came to grab more wine glasses.

"Not as beautiful as you, you're wearing that perfume you were wearing the night I first took you out." He smiled and she laughed at his memory.

"You remember how I smelled?" She said through her laughter.

"Of course I do, I was convinced for about an hour the perfume you were wearing had some form of magic powers because every man in that room was looking at you but then I realise there was no way they could smell you from the distance." He teased making her chuckle lightly and lean over to kiss his cheek.

He turned back to the food and turned the hob down before going to help her place the serviettes in the wine glasses.

"God if we weren't expecting visitors I'd take you on this table right now." He said as she bent over right in front of him.

"Oh don't you dare tease me when they'll be here any minute." Olivia laughed as he stroked his hands up and down her back and over her curvaceous backside.

"But Detective…" He moaned like a child.

"But nothing Lieutenant." She laughed as she stood up and turned to face him. "I don't think any of our visitors want to turn up to use looking a little worse for wear and the apartment smelling of sex." She laughed.

"Good point, but as soon as they're gone…" He chuckled before pressing his lips softly to hers.

She giggled into his mouth and just as he was about to deepen the kiss the buzzer went making them both moan in disappointment.

"I'll get it." Olivia said stepping out to the side leaving Ed to adjust his trousers and go back to the kitchen. "Who is it?" She called into the intercom.

"Don." The voice replied and Olivia knocked the button on the wall to open the main door and opened the front door for him to come in.

"Hey Don." She smiled as he handed a bouquet of flowers over to her.

"I didn't think I should bring a bottle of wine over." He laughed as she smelled the flowers.

"They're lovely, thank you." She smiled as Ed walked around to see who it was.

He slipped his arm around Olivia's waist and smelled the flowers to before kissing her cheek making her laugh playfully.

"Here give us your coat Don." He said when Olivia slipped out of his hold and went to sort the flowers out in the kitchen.

"Nice place you got here." Don said looking around the glass walled apartment.

"It's home." Ed shrugged. "Or it is now." He added looking over to where Olivia was swaying to the music as she trimmed the flowers and deposited them into the vase.

"You love her." Don said softly.

"Yeah." Ed nodded. "More than I thought possible." He added just as the buzzer rang again. "I'll go." He said to Olivia who had turned away from the flowers automatically.

"Do you want a drink? I got you some soda." Olivia smiled grabbing the bottle and a glass before he even answered.

"Thanks." He smiled as she poured the drink and handed it over to him. "You look nice." He said as she finished off the flowers.

"Well just thought with us all getting together it was a reason to dress up a bit." She shrugged. "It's kind of like an engagement party."

"I understand." Don nodded as Olivia poured herself a glass of wine knowing Ed would grab a beer with the boys. "So what are you cooking?"

"I'm not cooking anything but Ed's making a homemade leek and potato soup to start followed by his chicken rice salad for main that he won't tell me what the ingredients are and then we made a chocolate gateau to have with crème and strawberries for dessert and of course there is coffee for afters." Olivia smiled just as Fin walked in with a case of beer in his arm.

"Hey baby girl, didn't know if your man was a beer drinker so Munch and I split for this." He said placing the beer on the counter and this lovely is for you." He smiled handing over a wine bag with a bottle of champagne inside.

"Champagne? Wow." Olivia smiled.

"Hey it's a special occasion." Fin shrugged just as Ed came back in to check on the food.

"Babe you want to take our guests and their drinks into the living room so I can sort the food?" He asked as the compact kitchen was starting to get crowded.

"Yeah sure." She smiled as she kissed him softly. "I'll get the door when it goes." She added as she grabbed her wine glass.

Don and Fin followed Olivia through to the living room and took a seat while she played with the music. She didn't know why but she felt uneasy about everything, like it wasn't right. Probably because she and Ed had hidden their relationship for so long having it out in the open now was strange.

"Jesus Baby Girl you two have a lot of pictures." Fin said as he looked on one of the shelves that had nothing but pictures of her and Ed together.

"Oh yeah." Olivia smiled coming to stand beside him. "That one was the first picture that was taken of the two of us, we were visiting his mother and she wanted a picture of us and she sent him a copy, can you see how awkward our smiles are." Olivia laughed.

"But he's looking at you like nothing else matters." Fin pointed out just as Cragen came to join them.

"Yeah I noticed." Olivia said softer as she looked at the picture. "Then this one was taken at his mother's house too, her grandchildren were visiting and so Ed and I spent the morning putting up that pool, his sister took it." She said, it was a picture of her in a white bikini and Ed was in his shorts holding her around the waist up against him and she was kicking as he was about to throw her into the large blue garden pool.

"Wait that's not Ed." He said pointing at a picture of Olivia and another woman cheek to cheek smiling happily, it was a close up photo.

"No that's Lynette Ed's sister, she's coming…"

"She's here." They heard and they turned around.

"Lyn oh it's great to see you." Olivia smiled as the red head hugged her soon to be sister in law.

"It's good to see you too, heard you and Eddie been getting into some trouble." Lynette laughed.

"Well you know Eddie." Olivia laughed.

"Now let me see that ring…" She smiled taking Olivia's hand into her own. "Grandma would be so proud to see it on your finger Olivia, she'd love you."

"Thank you." Olivia smiled. "Oh yeah uh my Captain Don Cragen and co-worker Odafin Tutuola."

"But you can call me Fin." Fin smiled as he shook Lynette's hand.

"Ed's sister Lynette." Olivia introduced.

"And that picture you were looking at was taken at Olivia's surprise birthday party in my house." Lynette smiled walking towards the shelf.

"Is that why you didn't come out for drinks that day then?" Fin asked intrigued.

"Yeah, I didn't know about the party, I didn't even know Eddie knew it was my birthday he just told me a week before to make no plans because we were going to Lynette's I get there and it's 'surprise'." Olivia laughed as did Lynette.

"I am so glad she didn't bring her gun, her face looked like she was about to shoot someone." Lynette chuckled. "Oh Livvie! I didn't know you had this picture, you'll have to get me a copy." Lynette smiled reaching for another picture frame. "They're my children, Alistair and Amanda they're twins. This was when we went camping, Olivia came up to join us for one night from work and had the next day off, she was exhausted and it was obvious she needed nothing more than a goodnight's sleep but she went up the nature trail with the kids then read to them before getting some sleep." Lynette proudly told the story before putting the frame back.

"It was when we were working the SoHo slasher case. The night we closed it." Olivia explained. "I was supposed to go from work anyway but then the case came in and we were working seventy hours through before I was sent home and told not to come in the next day so I drove up to Jersey to meet everyone as planned." Olivia smiled, she had been so tired but the second she got there she had known it was worth it.

"That's a sweet picture, where was that one taken?" Fin asked pointing to a picture of Olivia and Ed holding hands facing each other as if they were deep in conversation, the sun behind them setting a little bit.

"That was taken by Alistair." Olivia smiled. "When we went to the shore house that his Mom owns, Ed and I went for a walk, and we talked a lot about figuring a way to be able to tell you guys about us, we arrived back and he was reassuring me we'd figure it out when we saw the snap of the flash and heard a giggle."

The buzzer distracted Olivia and she allowed Lynette to continue looking at the pictures while she went to answer the door.

"Hey Livvie!" She heard from the kitchen. "Hey Johnny." Olivia smiled seeing Ed with his brother in law.

"It's Stabler and half the family." He chuckled as she answered.

She groaned inwardly and buzzed them in knowing that he was the one who could make tonight uncomfortable.

She greeted them and took their coat's and listened to their explanation why Maureen and Dickie weren't with them before making them a drink and showing them all through to the living room where Lynette was still showing the pictures with stories to Fin and Cragen.

"Elliot, Kathy, Kathleen, Lizzie and Eli this is Lynette." Olivia introduced.

"Olivia's sister in law." She smiled as she shook their hands.

"Lynette." Olivia laughed. "Elliot my partner, Kathy his wife and his children Kathleen, Lizzie and Eli."

"Oh so that's who this is in this picture." Lynette laughed passing her the photo frame in her hands.

"This was on that shelf?" Olivia asked looking at it.

"Yeah." Lynette laughed. "I was going to ask you as soon as you came back what it was I mean your hair super short in this, how long ago was it?"

"Three years ago." Olivia chuckled. "Look there…" She pointed to a man behind her and Elliot in the forefront of the picture to someone in the background.

"That's my brother…"

"Looking like a puppy who lost the bone." Olivia laughed. "I never noticed it before till I was coming out the bedroom when he came to pick me up and he showed it to me." Olivia laughed as the picture went around the room and the buzzer went off again. "Hey Lynnie why don't you introduce Johnny to everyone I think he's driving Eddie mad talking about sport in the kitchen." Olivia smiled as she walked off.

"Sure thing Livvie." Lynette smiled before excusing herself to collect her husband.

"Livvie? Lynnie? Eddie? And Johnny?" Elliot asked Fin with a snigger in his voice.

"Don't start Stabler." Fin warned.

"Yeah behave Elliot." Kathy told him firmly. "We're at your best friend's new home to celebrate her engagement the last thing she needs is you being snide I know you don't like her fiancé but tough shit." She warned.

Olivia came back into the room with Munch and a woman that no one else recognised except for Don Cragen.

"Mandy how are you?" Don asked as he received a hug.

"I'm well Donnie how are you?"

"Donnie?" Fin laughed under his breath Olivia flashed him a warning look she reserved for perps.

"Mom." Olivia said distracting the older woman. "Elliot Stabler, his wife Kathy, their children three of five Kathleen, Lizzie and Eli, Fin Tutuola, and John Munch. Everyone this is Ed's mother Amanda or Mandy."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm so happy that you're here to celebrate Livvie and Eddie's engagement." She smiled. "We've been waiting a long time for this, haven't we Livvie?"

"Yeah sure Mom, I'm going to check on Ed." Olivia said excusing herself just as Lynette came back into the room with her husband and introduced him around.

Olivia went into the kitchen and slipped her arms around Ed needing to feel his warmth.

"Everything ok?" He asked her as he stirred the soup.

"Yeah except Fin and Elliot have caught on to the Livvie, Lynnie, Eddie, Johnny thing your Mom started." Olivia chuckled. "If we ever have kids…"

"When we have kids." He interrupted.

"Whatever, when we have kids remind me to make sure their names can't be cut down to have and E sound at the end please?" Olivia chuckled.

"Ok, I promise." Ed chuckled. "Though on kids it's pretty cute."

"I'm sure you were a very cute child Eddie but when you're a grown adult and you have Livvie, Lynnie, Eddie and Johnny it's not." Olivia laughed. "So how long till we can kill the awkwardness in the living room and sit down for food?"

"About fifteen minutes, why don't you top up everyone's drinks and maybe discuss the wedding date with them?" Ed suggested.

"Are we really going with the date we chose this morning?" Olivia asked in surprise.

"If you want to, unless you think it's too soon then we won't." Ed was scared of losing her.

"No, it's perfect, New Year, new start and all that right, and we have four months, it's plenty of time." Olivia smiled before walking away with a bottle of wine in her hand.

Back in the living room the conversation was a bit stoic and Olivia knew some were going to take her and Ed's news well and others were going to take it real bad.

"What are you thinking about?" Kathleen asked coming to stand over by the fireplace where Olivia was observing everyone.

"How happy I am." Olivia laughed deciding not to tell the teenager what she was really thinking.

"You look happy and you deserve it Liv." Kathleen smiled. "But you're an awful liar." She smirked the signature Stabler shit eating grin before walking off leaving Olivia to chuckle lightly.

"Uh." She said turning to everyone. "Ed and I have chosen a date for the wedding." She said when everyone was looking.

"Already?" Elliot asked earning a smack in the chest from Kathy.

"Hey I've been trying to get my son to put my Mother's ring on her finger for months." Mandy said looking at Elliot sternly. "Go on Livvie." She smiled.

"Well we were thinking of real romantic dates, important ones to us and so on and we chose… we're getting married on January first." Olivia smiled.

"Oh that's so romantic!" Lynette smiled.

"That's a bit soon? Don't you think?" Elliot asked nervously, he wasn't used to the idea of a relationship so he definitely couldn't get used to the idea of a wedding.

"No we don't." Olivia replied. "It's four months away. Or three months three weeks away, plenty of time to organise everything."

"Congratulations." Mandy smiled and everyone raised their glasses happily.

* * *

After everyone had gone home and the apartment was cleaned up Olivia and Ed cuddled up in bed together. She drew patterns on his chest with her nail in the way she did every time something was on her mind.

"Go on, spill." He told her softly.

"Ok… Elliot's not happy." Olivia sighed.

"Liv…"

"I know it shouldn't matter Eddie but he's my best friend, I can't… I need him to be ok with this." She explained turning to look at him.

"I know baby and he will, he's just gotten the shock of his life that you're with me and it went from that to engaged to picking a date to the wedding so fast, I'm not surprised he's a little reluctant." Ed told her gently as he stroked her shoulder. "Give him time."

"How much time is he going to need, he's an angry son of a bitch with me right now and I can't handle it Eddie, I just want him to get over it already." Olivia sighed.

"And he will baby, he will but he's used to being the most important man in your life second to Don Cragen, he isn't sure how your relationship will change now you're with me. He might be worried that if he confides something in you then you're going to tell me because couples like us don't have secrets. You need to reassure him nothing has changed, prove it to him if you have to but he'll come round because if he doesn't he risks losing you for good." Ed told her gently and she sighed.

"You're right, because I won't give you up without a fight Eddie I've actually been thinking a lot, If we move from here, maybe closer to your Mother somehow maybe I could get a job in Jersey while you keep your job here and then that way we can be open about our relationship." Olivia smiled, it had been on her mind for a while it had just become more prominent as the time had progressed.

"But you love Manhattan SVU."

"I love you more." She said softly. "It's just a job."

"What about Queens SVU or Staten Island SVU?"

"Still NYPD baby, the only option is working different states, and I'd do it for you." Olivia smiled as she cuddled up into his chest ready to go to sleep.

"Talk to Cragen, he's like a father to you and your superior, I'm sure he'll have a few things to say about this." He said before switching off the light. "Night night baby. I love you."

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Olivia and another cop is playing dangerous territory by having a relationship that no one can know about for fear of her job. He's safe. He knows that his job is safe but when he knows the policies better than anyone but he loves her too much to let her go, how do they get around the rules with their relationship?**

**A/N: So this story is liked... I'm genuinely chuffed to pieces!**

A few weeks had gone by and everyone in the squad bar Elliot had gotten used to the fact Olivia was marrying Ed Tucker their IAB Lieutenant. When she was on the phone planning her wedding or speaking to her fiancé none of them bat an eyelid, bar Elliot. He was angrier than usual, Ed had been called to the squad room far more often because of Elliot and often enough he had to reprimand Olivia too which made great angry and makeup sex for them at home but hard for them to keep their relationship out of the office.

However today was the day Olivia was in a foul mood. They had a serial rapist on the lose who was kidnapping seven year olds and keeping them for seven days before letting them go and it had happened three times in the last three months, another child had been kidnapped and they weren't allowed to leave the station till she was found or the kidnapper or hopefully both. She had to phone and cancel her dress fitting and her tasting at the hotel and she was taking it out on everyone.

"Benson someone here to see you!" Cragen snapped at her as she was in the filing room trying to figure out a connection to some old cold cases.

She grumbled under her breath and made her way into the squad room surprised to see Ed sitting at her desk with a smile on his face.

"Whatever it was I didn't do it." She said and he chuckled and pulled her into a soaring kiss.

She moaned subconsciously not caring that Elliot was sending daggers towards them as they kissed.

"I missed you." He said pressing his forehead into hers.

"This case has us by the balls baby, I don't think I've slept more than two hours in the past three days I am literally running on energy drinks and coffee." She groaned.

"Baby that's not healthy you need a break." Ed told her as his finger swiped along her bottom lip playfully.

"Tell me about it but I am not going to get one till we find this fucker. I'm angry, I'm tired and I'm definitely fucking cranky." She groaned.

"Are you PMSing?" He teased.

"No." She replied shaking her head "No I…" She pulled away from Ed and went to the small calendar on her desk.

Since she was a teenager she watched her periods carefully, especially after her collage pregnancy scare. As she looked through the calendar her face paled.

"Livvie baby what's wrong?" Ed asked seeing her flick through the last three months of her calendar.

"I'm late." She whispered.

"What?" He asked in shock.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the far end of the lockers so that no one would over hear.

"My period is late." She told him.

"How late?" Ed asked in shock.

"Four weeks late." Olivia said a frightened look in her eye.

"Oh my God… are we? I mean are you? Could we?" Ed could barely get a sentence out.

"We go at it like fucking rabbits, I may have missed a pill or two … shit Ed what are we going to do?" Olivia asked in shock.

"Find out, you can't be living on caffeine and no sleep if you're pregnant it's not healthy as it is but we're not putting our baby at risk." He said putting his hand on her flat abdomen. "Come on we're going to see Cragen."

He took her hand and led her into Cragen's office ignoring the death glares that Elliot was sending them.

"What do you want Tucker?" Cragen asked from behind his desk, he'd not been home either so he was just as cranky and just as snappy as his Detectives.

"I need to borrow Liv for a bit." Ed said.

"Not going to happen we have a missing seven year old." Don replied without looking up from his paper.

"It won't be more than thirty minutes Don please?" Ed asked.

"No." Don replied.

Ed turned to look at Olivia seeking her permission to tell her superior officer the reason they needed to pop out.

"We just found out Olivia might be pregnant." Ed said and Don's head snapped up to meet theirs. "If we don't know… she's been working three days on little sleep drinking energy drinks, not letting her find out if she is pregnant could be putting our unborn child, your unborn grandchild at risk."

Don felt sick in hearing what Ed was saying to him. 'his unborn grandchild' he knew Olivia looked at him as her father figure.

"Go. Take as long as you need and if that test comes back positive I want you in bed getting some sleep Olivia." Don said. "Call me and let me know."

"Thank you." Ed smiled taking Olivia's hand and leading her away.

* * *

Half an hour later they were sat in their apartment with five different white sticks on the coffee table and a timer beside it. Ed held around a snoozing Olivia who was cuddle up on his lap while they waited the five minutes until they knew the results. The tests were facing away from them and so they couldn't know the answer without looking together.

The buzzing of the timer startled Olivia awake and her face paled once again as she remembered why they were sitting there and why the alarm was going off.

"You ready?" Ed asked as he silenced the alarm.

"You do it." Olivia said her voice barely a whisper.

Ed nodded and reached for the first test, he brought it right to them before turning it around. He did the same with all five tests before he kissed Olivia.

"Get to bed." He told her brushing back her hair from her face.

"I want to call Cragen." She said grabbing the landline phone from its place and dialling the precinct.

What she hadn't expected was for Elliot to answer.

"Hi can I speak with Cragen please?" She asked hoping that he wouldn't recognise her voice.

"Liv?" He replied and she sighed.

"Yeah El it's me, can you put me through to Cragen now?" She was hopeful but she also knew her partner.

"Where are you? We've been told we're not allowed to leave the station until we catch this bastard." Elliot snapped.

"El just put me through to Cragen please?" She asked.

"Not till you tell me where you are." He snapped again.

"I'm at home now put me through to Cragen." She yelled into the phone and Ed sighed, he wished Elliot would get over his issues with him and Olivia being together already.

"Fine."

Olivia sighed with relief as she waited for Cragen to answer and when he heard his gruff reply she braced herself.

"Hey Cap it's Liv." She said.

"Well?" He asked gently.

"Positive, all five tests, we'll go see a doctor tomorrow to get a proper result but it looks like there's a little Tucker on the way." She said half asleep, Ed laughed softly.

"Wow… uh ok… well come in once you've seen the doctor." Cragen said. "And congratulations to both of you."

"Thanks." She smiled. "See you tomorrow Cap."

"Bye Liv and you take care." He said before hanging up.

Once she'd put the phone down Ed scooped her up in his arms and carried her through to the bedroom.

"Time for you to rest, and I'll wake you for dinner, poor little one has barely eaten in three days because I know you too well." He chuckled.

"Stay with me?" She asked.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." He smiled stripping down to his boxers and climbing into the bed.

Automatically he wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on her non-existent bump looking forward to meeting the life that was growing inside.

* * *

"Where the fuck is Olivia?" Elliot snapped at his superior as they fielded calls from the tip line.

"I've given her the rest of the day off." Cragen replied nonchalantly, he wasn't ready for Elliot's shit.

"Oh yeah, forgot when you're marrying someone from the rat squad you get privileges." Elliot replied sarcastically. "While the rest of us are here missing our families she gets to relax with her boyfriend it's pathetic."

"Stabler I've had just about enough of you!" Cragen yelled.

"I'm not being rude cap but Elliot's right, we're here working are asses off while a seven year old is missing, it's not even like Olivia to take time away from such a case." Munch intervened before Elliot landed himself in more hot water.

"Well right now Olivia needs to look after herself, it has nothing to do with Ed Tucker." Cragen snapped not realising he was saying all the wrong things.

"Why is she sick? Cap? What's wrong with her?" Elliot asked desperately.

Cragen ran his hand down his face, he knew he couldn't have kept this secret.

"No she isn't sick." Cragen hoped they would drop it but they wouldn't, he had known that.

"Then why does she need to look after herself, you've never given this much shit before." Fin noted as Elliot began to panic.

"Guys Olivia just found out she was pregnant, now if she asks I didn't tell you but she has to look after the baby and that means she can't run on energy drinks anymore because she can't even drink them, she's been here for three days and she's slept less than the lot of you so I told her to stay at home for the rest of today and after she sees a doctor she can come back to work." Cragen explained feeling guilty for outing Olivia's secret.

"Pregnant? When did she find out?" Elliot asked feeling guilty for being an ass with her now.

"Earlier, when Tucker was here they were talking and something made her realise that there was a chance, with her having no sleep and running on caffeine I told them to go and do a test and if it was positive she was to go to sleep if not she could get her ass back in here and pull her weight, she's going to see a doctor tomorrow to confirm then she'll be in." Cragen told them. "However, she will tell you all when she's ready to tell you until then you don't know a thing." He warned. "Now get back to work all of you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Olivia and another cop is playing dangerous territory by having a relationship that no one can know about for fear of her job. He's safe. He knows that his job is safe but when he knows the policies better than anyone but he loves her too much to let her go, how do they get around the rules with their relationship?**

**A/N: To my Darling Tori for being an insistent pain in my ass but I love her anyway! And of course to all my other beautiful reviewers and readers!**

The next morning Olivia went into work feeling much better now she'd had a good night sleep. It helped that Elliot and Fin had found the perp and the missing kid during the night so that case was nearly over. She and Ed had been to the doctors early the next morning and she'd had a batch of tests done mainly a blood test which she'd be phoned with the result later that day.

She was happy, ecstatic at the mere thought of the life that was growing inside of her and now with it being the first week of December she knew one of the best years of her life was about to start in January, starting with her dream wedding.

* * *

Ed walked into one pp reading over a file that Cragen had forwarded to him, it was Liv's personnel file that was hopefully going to help him find a loophole into coming clean about their relationship. A smack on the shoulder brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to see one of the homicide IAB Sergeants.

"Hey how are you?" Ed asked his friend and co-worker Mitchel Howard.

"I'm doing good. Benson's personnel file? Something to do with the rumour about her being up the duff?" Mitchel asked with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe. How did you hear about that?" Ed asked just a little disgruntled that it was already flying around the rumour mill.

"Heard it from one of the boys in the bar, everyone is talking about badass Benson with a bun in the oven man, every man in the NYPD wants to lay some on that." Mitchel chuckled while Ed bit his tongue, it was hard hearing is friend talk about his fiancé like she was a piece of meat. "Lucky bastard whoever knocked her up, I heard she was a bit of a prude myself but who knows she works sex crimes bet she's a little sexual deviant really."

"Ok that's enough Mitchel, the woman's tough and good at her job and she's allowed to have a privet life too." Ed said, it burned him not to be able to put the Sergeant in his place.

"Wow man I thought you hated the Dynamic Duo that is Benson and Stabler, I mean you're the rat of their unit…"

"I don't hate Benson, Stabler on the other hand needs to eat my gun." Ed said, that was the truth, he couldn't stand how Elliot was treating Olivia because it upset her deeply that he was being so horrible about her relationship and wedding.

"Whatever man, just when you find out who put that bun in Benson's oven let me know, I wanna by the fucker a drink!" Mitchel laughed before walking away leaving Tucker to feel his heart sink.

He realised then he wanted nothing more than to shout from the roof tops that Olivia Benson was having his baby. He wanted the men he worked with to congratulate him with corny jokes and he wanted the women to congratulate him sincerely. It stung like a bitch that for now there was nothing he could do about it, little did he know that Olivia was feeling something similar and was doing something about it.

* * *

"Well?" Cragen asked as soon as she stepped into the office.

"Saw a doctor this morning, she'll call once the results are back." Olivia said slipping into one of the chairs making it obvious she had more to talk about.

"Ok, how do you feel?" Cragen asked gently.

"Right now it doesn't feel real." She said her fingers dancing along her flat abdomen subconsciously. "But Eddie's happy… he had this smile on his face all morning while he talked about names and nurseries and I admit I was a little bit excited too but right now we've agreed to focus on the wedding. I mean we've got over a hundred invites ready to be sent out that we can't send yet because… well because most of the people they're for can't know the truth." Olivia sighed heavily and Don made a silent prayer that he could help her somehow. "Anyway that's not why I'm here." She said with what looked to Don like a sad smile.

"What's up Liv?" He asked suddenly sitting a little more upright.

"I need transfer papers." She said and his eyes widened a little.

"Eddie managed to persuade you to go to Maintenance while you're pregnant?" He asked in surprise.

"Not exactly." Olivia sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I need state transfer papers."

"You're… both of you?" He asked in complete shock.

"No just me… we're going to live close to the border, we're already looking for a place but I can't work within the NYPD and have our relationship out in the open and I don't want to deny my child's paternity to every man with a gun, it's not fair to me Ed or our child and how long would we have Don? How long till Ed walks into a room and his son or daughter yells daddy? How long can neither one of us have pictures of each other on our desks? I can't do it Don, neither one of us can." She explained tears filling her chocolate eyes.

"You've really thought about this haven't you?" He asked feeling his heart break just a little.

"I have." She sighed. "I need those papers."

"Of course you do." He said.

* * *

When his phone rang he wasn't surprised to see Olivia's name pop up on screen. He held a brief three minute conversation with her and when he hung up he felt guilty as sin. She was transferring out of SVU and out of the NYPD all together. It killed him because he knew she loved her job but he also understood why she was doing it. With him being in IAB he couldn't transfer anywhere but she could and so she was doing it, she was doing it for them and he was sure he fell in love with her all over again.

* * *

She sat in the cribs looking through the openings in Jersey. There was only one she seemed attracted to and that was a homicide unit not far from the border which meant little travelling. She couldn't go into Narcotics and she had no desire to work major cases so it seemed like the only option. With a heavy heart she signed her name on the dotted line and took the papers to her superior.


	8. Chapter 8

**Olivia and another cop is playing dangerous territory by having a relationship that no one can know about for fear of her job. He's safe. He knows that his job is safe but when he knows the policies better than anyone but he loves her too much to let her go, how do they get around the rules with their relationship?**

**A/N: Ok so I was asked about ages of the Characters. Olivia 35 and Ed Tucker is 42, I know he's a few years older than her so I want the age gap there but I want them quite young too!**

"This is really it." She said playing with her shield in her hand.

"You can always change your mind." Don suggested softly.

"No I can't." Olivia laughed. "We sent the invites earlier this afternoon, tomorrow, everyone who matters and even those who don't will know about me and Ed."

"Have you told Elliot yet?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I couldn't. He hates me enough as it is, me leaving is just another reason for him to." She sighed, the past week with Elliot had been a nightmare.

"He doesn't hate you…"

"When the doctor called to confirm that I was pregnant I squealed… which I don't do… but he was sat there and he sighed and rolled his eyes and then when I smiled coming off the phone trying to ignore him he looked at me like… like he was disgusted with me Don and all I did was fall in love with the man Elliot hated. He was my best friend but… it's easier this way." Olivia said putting the shield on the desk next to her gun.

"You haven't told Munch and Fin either have you." Don said, it wasn't a question but Olivia answered anyway.

"I'll call them once I'm settled in Jersey." Olivia said. "I couldn't do with the… the goodbyes." Olivia had tears blurring her vision that she was determined not to let fall.

"It's not goodbye Olivia, it's see you later." Don suggested trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, they'll hopefully be at the wedding, but I've also invited Elliot and Kathy and the kids but somehow I don't see him coming… however it's see you later with you." She smiled and he got up from behind his desk and took her into his arms and held her tight as she finally cried.

"I'm not going to give up looking for that loophole Olivia." He promised her.

"There isn't one Don, we've been looking for one for ten months." Olivia sighed. "If there was one we'd have found it."

Don sighed, she was probably right but he wasn't going to give up hope.

* * *

Olivia sat at home on the couch waiting for Ed to arrive home. He'd been called into the one six but he wouldn't tell her anymore on the phone so all he could do was wait. As she lay back on the black leather she rolled her top up to reveal her perfect abs knowing that in a few weeks it would be obvious that a baby was growing in there.

She must have fallen asleep because she woke up to a light kiss being placed on her stomach.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He said softly as she looked at him blinking.

"What time is it?" She asked as he helped her up to sitting even though she didn't need any help.

"Ten after midnight, have you eaten because I bought Chinese?"

"No, I fell asleep about ten minutes after coming off the phone with you. What was so urgent at the one six?" Olivia asked as Ed pulled out cartons of food.

"Elliot found your empty desk and kicked off." Ed said and that's when Olivia noticed the vicious purple bruise on her fiancé's cheek.

"He hit you." She said her fingers gently dancing along the bone.

"Yeah." Tucker laughed. "After saying I was ruining your life."

"You're not baby, please don't think that." Olivia said snuggling into his shoulder.

"Surprisingly Livvie I didn't. I knew he didn't know what he was talking about…"

"You hit him back?" Olivia gasped.

"No." He chuckled. "Even though I fucking wanted to. I just kept quite calm and told him that I didn't make a single decision for you and if you wouldn't have left SVU I would have quit because neither one of us could deal with the secret anymore and now tomorrow when most of the NYPD receive their invitations while you're starting your new job in Jersey's homicide unit the secret will be out in the open and we can really celebrate." He smiled before kissing her cheek softly. "Now eat, we don't want baby Tucker to starve."

Olivia smiled, so far everything was just perfect.

* * *

"Elliot this is your new partner Detective James Morris. Morris, Elliot Stabler." Cragen introduced hiding the pain he felt during this moment.

The men quickly shook hands and Cragen sent them on their first case together before seeing to his mail. He sat down at his desk and noticed the one letter he'd been quite excited to receive. He smiled as he used the silver letter opener Olivia bought him the previous Christmas to slowly open it and remove the thin card from its confides.

_Detective Olivia Benson and Lieutenant Edward Tucker _

He read in beautiful calligraphy, and somehow he seemed the names fit together perfectly and it brought a smile to his face and a tear to his eye.

_Invite you Captain Donald Cragen to attend their wedding ceremony at The New York Palace Hotel, January 1__st__ at ten am._

He placed the card on his desk and wrote on the RSVP slip before noticing the paper clip at the top of the card. He turned it over to see a piece of folded paper that he knew he had to read as he guessed it was from Olivia.

_Dear Don, _

_I'm not very good with words but here goes… you've been the constant male in my life since the day I joined SVU, you're the father figure I never had and I love and respect you with everything I have. Would you please do me the honour of being the man that walks me down the aisle? _

_All my love_

_Olivia_

He read the letter through twice and the tears fell freely from his eyes, she didn't even need to ask, of course he would.

* * *

Olivia stood beside her new partner a rookie by the name of Carter Anderson. So far Olivia was sure she would get on fine with him, he'd been welcoming of her but considering he'd only just gotten his gold shield after his stint in Narcotic's Olivia was weary of him. It was obvious he was a little green and she wasn't surprised that they wanted someone with a bit more experience to be his partner it was a case of he knew Jersey but she knew murderers, it would be nice however not to worry about victims for some time as dead vics couldn't speak.

They'd just finished talking with the ME and were making their way back to the squad car when her phone rang.

"Benson." She answered wearily as she didn't recognise the number. "Yes Sir… yes… no New Jersey… Homicide… yes sir… of course… eight weeks… ok… thank you… No thank you very much Sir… ok … Bye." Olivia hung up with tears stinging her eyes.

"What's up Benson?" Anderson asked seeing her face.

"Nothing, uh… we're going to have to wait on the ME… fancy a trip into Manhattan?" She asked and Carter threw the keys over to her with a smile.

Once they were both in the car and Anderson had sent a text to their boss saying they wouldn't be long he turned to Olivia.

"Who was that on the phone?" He asked genuinely intrigued.

"The Chief of D's of Special Case Squads in Manhattan." Olivia replied and Anderson sensing she wasn't going to say any more left it at that.

* * *

Cragen was fuming. It was only just gone lunch time and he was already wishing Olivia was still there. Elliot had already flipped out, punched his partner, been reprimanded by Tucker and was still making everyone's lives a misery.

When the man barged into his office Cragen was ready to suspend him.

"You still in touch with Benson?" He asked and that's when Cragen spotted the white envelope in his hand.

"Yes, of course I am, _I_ am not the reason she left." Cragen snapped.

"Oh so you're saying I am?" Elliot hissed.

"No, but you didn't help, she got engaged, got pregnant, and the one person other than her soon to be husband she wanted support from turned his back on her, she has every right to be pissed." Cragen spat angrily, he was definitely angry with Elliot.

"Whatever, seeing as you're in touch with her you can give her this and tell her that I won't be there."

"There's no need." Olivia said from the doorway bringing the eyes of both men to her.

"Olivia? What are you doing here?" Cragen asked.

"I've got something to tell you, couldn't be done over the phone." Olivia explained.

"Who's the tag along?" Elliot hissed.

"Oh my partner Anderson, Stabler and Captain Cragen." Olivia introduced half-heartedly.

Elliot felt like he'd been kicked in the guts. Her partner. Anderson. Benson and Anderson. To him it didn't sound right, he was her partner and he realised at that moment that he had to prove to her how sorry he was and hope she would forgive him.

"So Liv what do you want?" Cragen asked softly and she smiled awkwardly. "Stabler why don't you take young Anderson to get a coffee, looks like he's had a rough morning."

"Sure." Elliot sighed, he knew he would need to think fast to save his friendship with Olivia.

As soon as the door was closed Cragen turned back to Olivia.

"How's Jersey?" He asked.

"Uh it's ok actually, already on a case, partner's a green rookie, that's why they were so quick to hire me, needed someone with experience apparently." Olivia chuckled.

"You're a good cop Olivia." Don reassured.

"I know." She smiled. "Uh anyway reason I'm here… Chief of D's called me this morning after receiving his wedding invite and uh… he kind of freaked out when he found out I'd transferred out of the NYPD." She laughed.

"Oh ok?" Cragen frowned.

"He knows I'm pregnant… I actually think he's spoken with Eddie." Olivia continued. "He said… after the baby's born… I should come back here." She said. "If it's what I want and… and that my job and Ed's are safe."

"Really?" Cragen asked in shock.

"Yeah, he seems to think Homicide in Jersey will be less stressful on the baby and to be honest I'm not coming back until Stabler gets his act together but… if I'm still wanted in about a year… maybe you'll take me back and give me my old job back?" She was nervous, part of her thinking he'd say no.

"Oh Liv!" He smiled. "Of course you'd be more than welcome to come back if that's what you want." He smiled broadly.

She just smiled back, suddenly everything felt like it was going to be ok.

"Oh and about your letter… Olivia I would be honoured to give you away at your wedding." He said and tears sprung to Olivia's eyes, she was right, everything would be ok.


	9. Chapter 9

**Olivia and another cop is playing dangerous territory by having a relationship that no one can know about for fear of her job. He's safe. He knows that his job is safe but when he knows the policies better than anyone but he loves her too much to let her go, how do they get around the rules with their relationship?**

**A/N: So thank you to all my readers and reviewers, I hope you like where this story goes!**

Olivia sat on the couch nibbling on cookies and drinking milk. It had been a long tough day in work and she just wanted to relax with her fiancé. She'd tried calling him twice but to no avail, he'd not picked up and knew he was probably in a meeting or other.

When the door opened and banged shut Olivia knew at once that Ed had had a bad day and that it was probably Elliot's fault.

"What happened?" She asked when he finally came into the living room with slumped shoulders and collapsed on the couch beside her.

"Elliot fucking Stabler."

"And what did the big bad boy do this time?" Olivia asked in a childish manner making her fiancé laugh.

"That's the third partner to quit on him." Ed sighed. "He's not working well with others."

"Wait third partner? I've only been gone two weeks!" Olivia was surprised.

"He's not a nice man Olivia, according to Don it's because he doesn't want to work with anyone but you." Ed explained as Olivia ran her fingers through his hair.

"Well, maybe I should come back." Olivia suggested.

"No, Olivia he's being selfish, you have to think of our baby and he's still being a bit funny about our relationship. I wouldn't be comfortable with you being there and not being sure he has your back one hundred percent." Ed explained and Olivia nodded softly, she had to think of their child now.

"I'm popping out." She said getting up.

"Where?" He asked.

"To see a man about a dog." She smiled. "I'll tell you when I get back. Trust me." She leaned in and kissed him softly before grabbing the car keys and heading out.

* * *

When Olivia knocked on the door she was nervous, why she was nervous exactly she couldn't know but she was.

The door swung open and she smiled politely.

"Olivia." He smiled. "What are you doing here at eight thirty pm?"

"I needed to talk to you." She replied.

"Come in. I'll put the kettle on." He replied opening the door wider.

Olivia felt a little uncomfortable, she'd never been in her superior's home before and it felt a little like intruding.

She followed Don through to the kitchen and she stood by the breakfast bar while he busied himself with making coffee.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with the conflict between Eddie and Elliot?" He asked as he put the coffee into the mugs and passed her the sugar to put in her own.

"Yeah." She replied awkwardly. "It's not fair Don, I understand Elliot's upset but it's affecting Eddie at home, we're getting married, Elliot needs to get over that already."

"I know Liv, he's probably feeling like he's lost you though, he was the only man in your life till Eddie, other than me and I'm sure he didn't find me a threat." He smiled and Olivia nodded her agreement.

"I want to come back." She said as he poured the water. "Now."

"Are you sure?" He asked still concentrating more on making them drinks than anything else.

"Yes." Olivia nodded. "If I'm there he won't be getting himself into half as much trouble so he'll see Eddie less and he can take it out on me."

"Olivia you're pregnant."

"Way to state the obvious Don." She laughed her hand cupping the tiny swell of her abdomen that no one could really see beneath clothing.

"You don't need the additional stress of babysitting Elliot Stabler." Don added.

"But that's exactly my point, he needs a babysitter and he isn't going to work with anyone that isn't me, as much as I hate him for it I owe him to be by his side out there." Olivia sighed heavily.

"You don't owe him anything Olivia, he on the other hand owes you and he owes it to you to let you be happy." Don explained with some venom behind the thought which was all aimed at Elliot.

"Maybe." She shrugged. "I'm going to call by and see Kathy Stabler, maybe she'll be able to help me." She said finishing her coffee. "It's not like I'll be sleeping tonight."

"You can start back tomorrow if it's what you want." He said.

"It is, I've already put my notice in at Jersey a couple of days ago."

"So you were coming back anyway." He smiled.

"I was." Olivia chuckled. "I just needed to be sure."

He walked her to the door and welcomed the hug she gave him when she left and he hoped that Kathy Stabler would be able to help the conflicted woman, something told him she wanted to see Kathy about a little more than Elliot.

* * *

Olivia got into Queens just after nine pm. She spent the entire drive convincing herself that this is what she needed to do and though she knew Elliot would be home she needed to speak with someone who had been where she was, getting married, having a kid. Kathy Stabler had been through all the emotions that Olivia was going through at that moment and she needed her to say she was sane and that it was all natural.

She pulled the car up outside the house and was relieved to see that Elliot's car wasn't there. It meant she could talk to Kathy a little more openly knowing that he wasn't around. She walked up to the door and knocked, a smile on her face as she heard the hustle and bustle of family life going on behind it.

"Olivia." Kathy smiled as she opened the door.

"Hi Kathy." Olivia said awkwardly.

"Come in." Kathy smiled opening the door wider for the Detective to enter.

Olivia went inside after Kathy who picked up toys and pieces of laundry off the floor as she went.

"Mind the mess, the kids haven't learned the art of putting things away when they're done." Kathy smiled as they walked through to the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink? Water? Orange? Coffee?"

"Orange juice sounds fine thanks." She smiled knowing if she had another coffee she wouldn't sleep a wink.

"Maureen Stabler!" Kathy yelled and Olivia chuckled a little.

Maureen's feet hammered on the stairs as she came flying down them. She skidded into the kitchen and stopped and looked at her mother.

"What?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Here's your mp3, I thought I told you to put this thing away." Kathy said pushing it across the counter straight into Maureen's hands.

"Sorry Mom." Maureen shrugged and that's when she spotted Olivia. "Hey Liv!" The teen smiled coming over and giving the Detective a hug.

"Hey Maureen." Olivia smiled.

"Hey guys!" Maureen yelled walking to the door.

"Yeah, you ready for all of this?" Kathy asked laughing a little.

"I don't know." Olivia shrugged. "I guess I have to be."

"Olivia's here!" They heard Maureen shout from the bottom of the stairs.

Another three pairs of footsteps were heard running from separate rooms and down the stairs. They all rushed into the kitchen and smiled before hugging Olivia.

"Hey guys." Olivia smiled accepting each hug.

"Olivia why are you here so late?" Kathleen asked.

"Need to see your Mom." Olivia replied.

"Daddy's in the dog house." Lizzie said and the two older women laughed softly.

"Yeah he's always in a bad mood." Dickie said. "Is that why you're here to talk to Mom?"

"Maybe kiddo." Olivia replied running her hand through the Stabler boy's hair.

"Now all of you upstairs and get ready for bed you have school in the morning." Kathy said.

"But Liv's here." Kathleen groaned.

"Yeah to see me not you now shoo!" Kathy teased and the kids groaned and dragged their feet as they walked away. "I'll just go check on Eli and then we can chat, you can sit in the living room." Kathy smiled heading for the stairs.

Olivia nodded and gratefully took a seat on the couch. What she hadn't expected was for Elliot to arrive home then. She heard the door open and saw his figure walking into the living room.

"Olivia." He said with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Elliot." She replied courteously, she had to remember she was in his home.

"What are you doing here?" He asked peeling his jacket from his shoulders.

"I'm here to see Kathy." Olivia replied.

"Oh so nothing to do with the fact your boyfriend is making my life a misery." Elliot hissed.

Olivia stood up and looked at him.

"No actually I'm here about me but while we're on that topic he wouldn't be making your life a misery if you held a partner down for more than a couple of days, I've been gone two weeks and you've had three partners!" Olivia snapped.

"I wouldn't have a problem with them if they weren't incompetent." Elliot snapped.

"Yes you would because the three you've had haven't been rookies, they know how to do the job I heard one of them was great with the victims but you couldn't handle working with him, what's your problem Elliot?" She asked feeling the frustration and anger of the last couple of weeks building inside of her.

"You!" He yelled. "You are my problem! You being in a relationship with fucking Ed Tucker for eight months without telling anyone, the only reason you told me when you did was because Cragen told you I found the picture, then you come back from your weekend engaged and the next thing I know you've picked a date for your wedding then three weeks later you're pregnant with the man's child! You don't know anything about him Liv, he's on the rat squad for start, not a single cop is ever going to trust you knowing that your husband is in IAB, then there's the fact that while you're pregnant you can't do your job without risking two lives not just one and then of course there's the fact that you're always going to have some pull because your husband is in IAB, I want my best friend back! I want the woman who's always kept me on the straight and narrow back, the woman who'd give me a hug when I was feeling down and tell me everything was going to be ok, the woman who'd talk some sense into me after I did something stupid, the one who always had my back when Ed fucking Tucker was breathing down my neck for something I'd done that didn't really require the presence of IA FUCKING B!"

Olivia had tears in her eyes by the time he was done, Kathy was stood at the bottom of the stairs in complete shock at watching her husband yell at his best friend and the kids were gathered at the top of the stairs watching.

"I'm sorry." Olivia said her voice just a tiny whisper.

"Don't apologise to him Olivia." Kathy said walking towards the teary eyed Detective. "He's yelling at you but think slowly about everything he said, none of it was your fault and I don't care if you're in my house I want you to yell back at him like you would at the station." Kathy encouraged before taking a step back to allow Olivia to get her own back.

"I wanted to tell you about Ed." She said her voice echoing her un-cried tears.

"Then why didn't you?" He asked.

"Because I knew you'd react like this!" She yelled. "I knew you'd become an insufferable partner, I left partly because of you! Because you couldn't handle that I was happy and in love and I am so sorry that I happened to fall for the man you hate but I did and I love him and he loves me and makes me happy and I won't apologise for that. I would never turn a fellow cop in to IAB, I never have and I never will, I have always had your back and I always will you're my best friend and my partner for better or worse and they were your words! I am your best friend and I've not gone anywhere on that level, I transferred from SVU to make my relationship able to be out in the open but you're the one who pushed me to make a decision, Ed and I were in two minds, he was tempted to go over to Jersey but because of you being such a dick I said I'd go. I didn't want to! The second I got to Jersey I missed you and everyone else at SVU… why do you think I'm coming back?" Her tears spilled from her eyes but it was obvious that she was still furious. "But if you don't want me back say it now because I'll tell Don I changed my mind again and after the wedding Ed will put in his notice and we'll leave."

"I want you back." Elliot said looking like a lost puppy. "I'm so sorry Liv."

"You should be." Olivia snapped. "But as it happens I didn't come here for this, or to argue with you about this I came here to see your wife."

"Why?" Elliot asked taking a careful step towards her. "Liv what's really going on?" He asked taking another so he could reach out for her if he needed to.

"Nothing I just need to talk with Kathy about something." She shrugged.

"Liv," he started. "You're my best friend, I can read you like a book so don't lie to me."

She looked at the floor awkwardly knowing that Kathy was at the bottom of the stairs sending the kids away.

Elliot slowly dropped his hand beneath her chin and lifted her head to she had to look him in the eye. Her chocolate orbs were full of tears and he felt his heart break for her.

"What's wrong Olivia? Is it Ed? The baby?" He asked but she shook her head.

"It's me." She whispered before the tears really fell.

Elliot pulled her into a hug and looked over at his wife who gave him a soft smile and a firm nod. Elliot led Olivia over to the couch and sat her down before holding her tight to his chest. Kathy quickly sorted the kids out and bought a tissue over before telling her husband with her eyes to get lost.

"You ok?" Kathy asked sitting in the arm chair and looking at her husband's best friend.

"Sorry, I can't seem to keep control of my emotions these days." She chuckled.

"Hormones darling, you don't have to keep control of them." Kathy smiled.

"Yeah."

"So what's this really about Olivia?" Kathy asked gently.

"I'm scared Kathy, I'm fucking terrified and you're the only person I know who's been in this position before." Olivia explained. "I'm getting married, I'm pregnant and I'm terrified."

"Which one scares you the most?" Kathy asked.

"All of it." Olivia shrugged. "I'm not made to be a Mommy or a wife I'm… I'm a cop it's all I know." Olivia explained and Kathy really felt for her, the emotions she had felt all those years ago when she'd been carrying Maureen and getting ready to marry Elliot playing in her mind.

"You're going to be an amazing Mom Olivia, I've seen you with Eli, you're his God-Mother and he has your name for a reason."

"Nothing to do with the fact I delivered him then?" Olivia teased, her for of defence, sarcasm.

"No it has to do with that to, he wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you." Kathy laughed. "But Elliot Oliver Stabler loves you very much, he loves hanging out with you as often as you can which I know with your job isn't much but he does."

"Yeah." Olivia shrugged.

"And I never worry about him when he's with you, I know you'd die for him, do anything to protect him." Kathy explained. "And as for marriage, you've been practically married to my husband for years. Your job and Elliot have been constants in your life which Edward will be after you're married."

"You're right." Olivia smiled gently.

"I know." Kathy said with a smile of her own. "Being scared isn't a crime, it makes you human and because you're pregnant you can't hide it or bury it half as well as you normally can. When you go back to SVU to work with my insufferable husband you'll be protected, you know that much, he loves you like a sister Olivia and he's scared for you that's why he's being an insufferable pain in the ass, he's been like that at home since you left because he misses you and is worried about you."

"Thank you." Olivia said already feeling better.

"Now go home and get in bed with that hunk of a soon to be husband and remember that you're loved and supported, you'll always have us Stabler's." Kathy said and Olivia leant over and hugged her best friend's wife.

"You're a real friend Kathy." Olivia smiled.

"I try to be." Kathy smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Olivia and another cop is playing dangerous territory by having a relationship that no one can know about for fear of her job. He's safe. He knows that his job is safe but when he knows the policies better than anyone but he loves her too much to let her go, how do they get around the rules with their relationship?**

"Hey welcome back baby girl." Fin smiled hugging Olivia before she even had a chance to take her coat off.

"Hey Fin." Olivia smiled returning the embrace.

"So how are you?" He asked looking at her stomach.

"I'm ok, so is junior." Olivia laughed.

"Benson's back! How are you sweetheart?" Munch asked pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm good thanks." She smiled.

"Good." Munch smiled. "Maybe we'll all be able to handle Elliot with you back."

"You mean you won't cop half the shit because I'm back to handle Elliot." Olivia laughed softly.

"Yeah ok same difference." Munch shrugged.

"Hey." Elliot smiled coming up behind her.

Olivia turned around and smile gently at him as he passed over a coffee cup.

"It's decaff, too much Caffeine is bad for the baby." He told her and she laughed softly.

"Thanks." She said finally getting the chance to take off her coat.

"Benson! Get in here." Cragen called from the office door and Olivia sighed wondering what she was getting into now, she'd been back five minutes so she had done nothing wrong yet and she was definitely not in the mood for a lecture.

She walked into the office and shut the door behind her not comfortable with the uncomfortable look on Cragen's face.

"Sit down." He told her.

"No I'm ok. What's this about?" She asked trying to hide all emotion from her face.

"An order from above says you're riding a desk." He said.

"What?" Olivia snapped.

"Until you've had the baby."

"I am not going on desk duty! You have no reason to bench me!" Olivia snapped angrily, she was shocked to hear this news.

"It's not my decision, I got a memo saying that until you're back from maternity you're on a desk." He told her firmly, the authority in his voice final but Olivia wasn't one to back down.

"NYPD guidelines state that an expectant mother can work in the field until six months unless it is deemed unsafe due to doctors orders. Cap I am not being benched." Olivia snapped.

"Olivia what you're saying is insubordination, this order has come from above, not from me so do not argue it with me." Cragen snapped right back at her.

"Where's the order coming from?" Olivia asked.

Cragen didn't reply.

"Where is the order coming from Captain?" Olivia asked her voice saying she was expecting an answer.

"IAB and the Police Commission." Cragen replied.

"IAB can kiss my fucking ass because that's come from Ed and he knew I'd argue it however…" Olivia thought for a moment. "You know what forget this, I want my union rep present." Olivia said grabbing the office door.

"Olivia…"

"No Cap, I am not arguing this with you, call the chief of D's or whoever it is Eddie's got to give you that Memo while I call a union rep in, you have no right to bench me, I am not a danger to myself or to my partner, I'm not far enough along to even be showing!" Olivia said visibly upset.

"Fine. Call your union." Cragen said and Olivia exited the office trying to mask her tears.

Elliot watched as she sank into her chair and lifted up her phone. He could see that she was upset but he knew not to question her so instead he eavesdropped on her conversation.

He was shocked at once when he realised she was on the phone with their union, no cop particularly liked turning to the union for help under any circumstance but as the one half of the conversation progressed he realised Olivia needed a union rep, he found out she was being benched for the length of her pregnancy and as much as he would prefer to know she was safe he knew she wanted to be out there and he wanted her by his side too.

"Thank you, I will see you then." Olivia replied before hanging up.

He watched as she dropped her head into her hands already looking exhausted. It wasn't that she had done anything but he knew Olivia and when she was stressed it tired her out quickly and it didn't help that on top of the pregnancy she was being given added stress.

When Olivia's cell phone rang Elliot heard her groan. She snapped it open her usual courteous pronunciation of her surname changed for an angry 'what?'

"No Ed… you had no right… it should be my decision… I know that… Yes… I've called my union rep in… because I have rights too just because we're getting married and this child will have half your DNA I have every right to do things my way…. Because it's my body that's why…. You want to try and sit on a desk in SVU for the next seven months you go right ahead and do it Ed but I won't… I am not arguing with you about this… Because I knew it was you… no one else in IAB gives a shit…. Ok maybe they do because it's your kid but … I don't care Ed… whatever… bye."

She threw her phone onto her desk and sat back in her chair with her eyes closed. She had expected something like this just not something so dramatic. Apparently the call from IAB to bench Olivia hadn't come from Ed but she knew it had come from one of his friends to whom Ed would have voiced his concerns about his pregnant fiancé being out in the field and they took it upon themselves to do him a favour. Olivia was angry, she had every right to be treated the same as any other pregnant detective which was out in the field till she was six months pregnant then six weeks behind a desk until maternity leave started, she'd accept that, maybe even save up some of her holidays to start maternity leave earlier so she wasn't stuck behind a desk.

When her phone rang she looked at the number and her earlier 'what?' replaced by her courteous 'Benson'. When she hung up she looked a little more relaxed and Elliot just guessed that it was some form of good news in a day he knew for his partner had not started off well.

"Stabler, Tutuola, DB West 96th ME and CSU on scene." Cragen said handing Elliot a slip.

"What about me?" Olivia asked getting to her feet to.

"I told you, orders from above is that you're riding a desk so until your rep has argued your case and you've signed an agreement nothing I can do but follow the orders I've been given now haven't you got any paperwork to be getting on with?" Cragen asked before turning on his heels and walking back to the office just turning enough to see Olivia grab her coat, phone and purse and walk straight out.

Don was conflicted. Being the father figure in Olivia's life he wanted nothing more than for her to ride a desk where she and her unborn child was safe for the duration of her pregnancy but as her friend and CO he understood her frustration, she hadn't come back from Jersey's Homicide unit to be put behind a desk, if she'd have known that was going to happen she wouldn't have come back sooner than originally planned.

* * *

That afternoon Olivia, Don, The Chief of D's an NYPD lawyer, Olivia's union rep named Melissa who was visibly around five months pregnant and a representative of the Union's legal team sat around in SVU's conference room.

Olivia had already been warned not to say a word as had Don. The Chief of D's and the NYPD lawyer would handle the brunt of whatever it was the union threw at them.

"So NYPD guidelines." Melissa said pulling out a large handbook that every officer was given when they graduated the academy. "Chapter six sub section twenty eight paragraph two." Melissa continued and as the other side of the table flicked to the page Melissa already had a tab in place and opened it at once.

"It says: A pregnant officer, detective, sergeant, lieutenant or captain is expected to work out in the field without any special treatment up until six months of pregnancy unless otherwise advised by a Doctor or any other health professional." Melissa read from the book even though she'd had it memorised. "So Chief Murdock can you please explain to me why is it that Detective Benson has been asked to work moderate duty behind a desk?"

"Detective Benson transferred out of Special Victims to work in New Jersey's Homicide, knowing she was pregnant she returned to Special Victims because of her partner who has found himself in a lot of trouble since her departure, for her own safety and that of her unborn child we believe it is most suitable for Detective Benson to work behind her desk where she or her child will not become a victim of a ruthless perpetrator or her angry partner."

"Elliot would never hurt me." Olivia snapped.

"Olivia be quiet." Melissa whispered. "Trust me to handle this." She said and Olivia nodded and bit her lip hoping that she could in fact keep quiet when she was so rattled.

"Detective Benson has been trained in hand to hand combat and caries a weapon, you trust her enough to go out into the field on an everyday basis but now that she's pregnant you won't. On the same note, I doubt that Detective Stabler would ever put his partner at risk, he is known for defending Detective Benson, they are known for having each other's backs and are popular across the NYPD. Detective Stabler, if at risk to his partner, is the one who should be put on a desk and have his career scrutinised not my client." Melissa replied with an edge to her voice that warned the opposite side not to argue because she knew her stuff.

"Detective Stabler has already been reprimanded in the past two weeks for turning on his partner."

"A male partner twice his size who turned on Stabler's family, I think it is safe for us to agree we'd all turn on our partners in those circumstances." Melissa replied with a tiny hint of a smirk on her lips.

"All we care about is Detective Benson's well-being here. She's arguing something that is being put in place to keep her safe? I want a psych eval done." Chief of D's replied and Olivia leaned into Melissa.

"They want a psych eval they can have one, I have nothing to hide." Olivia said and Melissa nodded before turning back to the Chief of D's.

"Detective Benson sees no reason not to have a psych eval if it is what you want." Melissa said and the chief nodded and hoped something in the eval would help him put Olivia behind a desk.

"We'll schedule a session with George Huang as soon as we're done here." Cragen said and Olivia glared at him, she was furious with him.

"Ok, now last order of business, Detective Benson's relationship and marriage to Edward Tucker, Chief Murdock you personally called Detective Benson inviting her back to the NYPD so I see no reason that you will try and use that against her in the future however, your friendship with Lieutenant Tucker does not merit you any right to put my client behind a desk and I see any new cases that come in this afternoon my client will not be overlooked, should Elliot Stabler be sent out on the field his partner will be with him. I believe your lawyer will want to look over this contract that myself and our union's legal team have drawn regarding Detective Benson, I see it fit that we set up a future meeting so it can be signed and then we can all put this behind us." Melissa continued with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Of course." Chief Murdock replied, he could see he'd lost this one.

"Good. Then we'll be heading off." Melissa smiled as she got to her feet, the lawyer and Olivia rose to but Don Cragen's voice stopped them.

"Liv wait." He said and Olivia turned back.

"What?" She asked.

"Just wait." He told her.

"I am not allowing my client to stay in this room with you three without myself and our lawyer." Melissa said and she took hold of Olivia's hand and led her out of the room.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled looking at the union rep who was happily stroking her bump.

"No problem Olivia, they were in the wrong and they knew it." Melissa smiled. "If your captain or anyone else brings it up or brings up anything that was said in there here's my card, call me directly so they don't send you someone different."

"I will. Thank you again Melissa, I know some would say I'm overreacting…"

"You're not, you knew your rights and they tried to take them from you, overreacting is the one thing you weren't doing." Melissa smiled. "Now I'll see you when we meet to sign the contract." She said before walking off leaving Olivia to glance back at the conference room with a heavy heart, calling in a union rep never looked good on a cop but she had no other option.


	11. Chapter 11

**Olivia and another cop is playing dangerous territory by having a relationship that no one can know about for fear of her job. He's safe. He knows that his job is safe but when he knows the policies better than anyone but he loves her too much to let her go, how do they get around the rules with their relationship?**

"This is ridiculous." Olivia said while she stood by the window of George Huang's office.

"Why do you think it's ridiculous?" Huang asked sitting in his arm chair with his notebook on his lap.

"It's ridiculous because it's a waste of my time and yours." Olivia sighed. "This is just the Chief of D's hoping to find something to bench me."

"Why do you think he wants to bench you?" George asked.

"Because Ed or one of his friends called in a favour to have me benched for my baby's safety."

"So you think it's the baby he wants safe?"

"I know it's the baby he wants safe, but the point it I can do my job, every other officer doesn't get a choice when they're pregnant, they work until six months unless the doctor orders otherwise, I shouldn't be given special treatment just because my future husband is in IAB. I don't want to be treated differently I just want to be trusted to do my job." Olivia explained leaning on the windowsill and looking out across the Manhattan sky line.

"You think it's about trust?" George continued.

"I haven't felt this distrusted since I was five." Olivia laughed.

"What happened when you were five?"

"I was in school, my Mom had bought me this plastic mickey mouse ring from one of those ninety nine cent stores and I was wearing it, one of the popular girls had lost her one the week before and she told the teacher, Miss Scott that I'd stolen it, they wouldn't believe me for ages that I hadn't stolen it, I mean come on my school shoes were falling apart so I'm not surprised but I was in the office and it took about two hours before they called my Mom and she came to the school and she was stood there telling the principal off for not believing me."

"So you felt that the school didn't believe you? Didn't trust you?" George asked surprised that Olivia was bringing something up from her childhood, it wasn't often she did that.

"Exactly actually I think I was trusted more when I was five than I am now." Olivia replied crossing her arms across her chest.

"What made you call your union?" George asked.

"Knowing I couldn't fight it alone." Olivia replied.

"Do you think maybe calling your rep was the same as the school calling your Mom when you were five?"

Olivia looked up at him and smiled.

"It was a learned behaviour." Olivia said understanding what he was saying. "Knowing that it took my Mom to fight that battle for me, a battle so unlike this one yet so similar."

* * *

Olivia went home that afternoon. She didn't bother going to work to sit behind a desk when she knew she didn't have to, she was relentless in proving a point and she wasn't going to back down. She was surprised when she walked into the apartment to find Ed sitting on the couch with a pile of papers.

"What are you doing home?" Olivia asked as she dumped her purse on the coffee table.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He chuckled putting his legs down so that Olivia could sit beside him on the couch, she instantly cuddled up into his side, her eyes scanning the paper he was looking at.

"That's the contract my union drew up." Olivia said taking the paper from him. "What are you doing with it?"

"I've been asked to read over it and change and edit it before handing it back to our lawyers." Ed said with a sigh.

"Why you?" Olivia asked.

"Because I'm SVU's IAB and I'm the one supposed to pull you up and discuss it with you, I think it's to see if we can really keep our personal and professional lives separate." Ed replied honestly as Olivia read the edits he'd made.

"You can't do this Ed." Olivia said. "You can't decide on this contract, it's not fair, I mean if I was just any other officer it wouldn't matter but the reason we're in this situation is because I'm marrying you and carrying your child."

"I know babe." He sighed.

"I mean the whole reason we're in this mess is because one of your friends called the Chief of D's. I feel like I can't be trusted to do my job anymore." Olivia explained as she dropped the contract onto the coffee table and cuddled up more into his side.

"Let's not worry about it now Liv, I'll go over it again later and try and be reasonable for both parties, trying not to remember that you're my fiancé and that's my child when I'm editing it. I understand you just want to do your job but now everyone knows you're carrying our baby they're worrying more about you." Ed explained as he ran his hand through Olivia's hair. "Now do you want to tell me why you're not in work."

"Don't see the point, I caught up with my paperwork yesterday and I'll be damned if I do everyone else's, I'm not going in to sit behind a desk until this mess with the contract is sorted." Olivia explained slowly falling asleep, having someone play with her hair always relaxed her into a snooze.

"Did you see Huang?" Ed asked.

"Mhhm." Olivia replied. "He's an idiot."

"What makes you say that?" Ed asked with a soft chuckle.

"We just talked about what happened, he didn't even bring up my thoughts about my pregnancy and being pregnant while working, what extra precautions I'd take on the field or anything like that so I don't know if he was asking questions just to judge why I went down this route rather than sitting behind a desk or if he agrees with me that I should be allowed to work and just judge my mental state honestly… I really don't know." Olivia replied with a yawn.

"You're tired." Ed said.

"Wouldn't be if someone would let me sleep at night." Olivia chuckled.

"You can't blame me, it's your hormones that's causing us to stay up till all hours of the morning." Ed laughed. "Now close your eyes baby and have a nap, I'll wake you for lunch."


	12. Chapter 12

**Olivia and another cop is playing dangerous territory by having a relationship that no one can know about for fear of her job. He's safe. He knows that his job is safe but when he knows the policies better than anyone but he loves her too much to let her go, how do they get around the rules with their relationship?**

Olivia went into work the next morning with her head held high. Ed had called the Chief of D's and told him the contract was reasonable and it was being signed. Olivia didn't bother dropping her coat and bag off at her desk choosing to march straight into Cragen's office.

"Good morning?" Cragen asked.

"Has the Chief called yet?" She asked.

"Yes." Cragen nodded. "You're not on desk duty anymore." He said while Olivia grinned smugly. "Wipe it off Olivia."

"Sorry." She said straightening her face out.

"Bur as your superior officer Olivia and considering the contract isn't signed I can still make sure you're looking after yourself. You won't be going to pick up suspects or home interviews. You'll stick to victims and lab runs…"

"That's not fair!" Olivia yelled.

"Olivia!" Cragen yelled back jumping to his feet. "This is final and don't bother calling your union rep because we already called the union and found out we can limit your duties when you're pregnant if it's for the baby's safety."

"This baby has more rights than me! If I was killed or assaulted the baby wouldn't even be allowed to be mentioned in the trial but in here the shrimp has more fucking rights!" She snapped angrily.

"Oh stop it Olivia!" Cragen spat.

"Why should I? I just want to be able to do my job the way I'm trained to, the way I've been doing for years!" Olivia replied visibly frustrated.

"Liv the only thing you're not allowed to do is go and interview suspects…"

"But that's the most or the only interesting aspect of this job. Please Don? At least until I'm showing more…"

"Liv…"

"Please?" Olivia pleaded. "I just want to do my job Don … before… before I have to give it all up."

"You're leaving?" Don asked.

"I…" She broke off and sunk into one of the chairs opposite the desk. "I've not made any real decisions yet but…"

"But what Liv? You love your job." Cragen replied the confusion so obvious on his face which made Olivia feel even more uncomfortable and made it harder for her to explain.

"I've been thinking… a lot." She started. "When we work cases with kids, Elliot becomes this… this insufferable prick." She chuckled lightly as did Don. "I don't know if I could do it."

"Work cases with kids when you have your own?" Don asked and Olivia nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Exactly." Olivia replied. "I don't think I could handle it and maybe when I come back from maternity leave I might have to transfer into another unit."

"Or it will make you better." Don replied.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"Having your own child could make you better at your job. The reason Elliot becomes insufferable is because he connects with those cases and when you have your child you will too. You'll be able to empathise with the families more than you can now." Don said gently. "Don't give up without trying, come back and try and then if you find it too hard then it's not too late to transfer out but you'll never know unless you try."

"Don…"

"You can do your job the way you're supposed to until you decide that it's too much." He added as she got to her feet.

"Thank you." She smiled.

* * *

Later that evening when she got home Olivia was in a great mood. She'd had a near normal work day except for Elliot being Elliot had decided that he was going to be over-protective out in the field and Olivia knew if he had his own way she'd be walking every single day until maternity leave in a Kevlar.

Ed was already home, the smell of Olivia's favourite pasta sauce wafted through the air putting a gentle smile on her face as she dropped her keys onto the side table. It wasn't something she was ever going to be used to, having a man in her life who took the time to take care of her even if nine times out of ten she would be home first.

She slipped into the kitchen quietly and saw Ed was stirring a pan on the hob. He must have been in his own little world because he hadn't seen or heard her so she silently walked behind him and slipped her hands around his waist.

"Hey." He smiled even though Olivia felt him momentarily tense at her touch until he quickly realised it was her.

"Hey baby." She smiled kissing the pulse spot on his neck softly. "What's the occasion?" She teased.

"My mother is on her way." He chuckled and Olivia groaned.

"How long is she going to be here?" Olivia asked knowing it was rare for Mandy Tucker to visit them in the city unless it was for an overnight stay.

"Two nights, she wants to take you baby shopping." He explained with a chuckle.

"Oh fun, I'm working so …"

"Can you try and clear one afternoon with Cragen?" Ed asked as Olivia worked her hands into his shoulders.

"I could… but I don't want to." Olivia sighed. "It's not that I don't love your mother because you know I do Eddie but it's hard enough to be taken seriously as a woman in our job but being pregnant is a whole other kettle of fish and I'm not sure if I can start handling being treated differently and you know I don't take days off without good reason and baby shopping with my Mother in law isn't exactly what I'd consider a good reason."

"Ok I get it." He smiled. "At least go through some of the catalogues she'll bring with her? That way she can't go and complain to Lynnette and John and I won't get a phone call from my sister demanding to know why I made my Mom upset."

"I will, you know I'll have fun looking through them with her even if it is just to listen to her say that everything I like is hideous." Olivia chuckled lightly.

"She's coming because it's five days till Christmas and because we've got New Year off we're working Christmas Day so she's spending Christmas with Lynette." Ed reminded her.

"I know, I know, and then the twenty sixth is the annual NYPD black and White ball." Olivia groaned inwardly.

"Which is year to the day you agreed to go on a first date with me." Ed reminded her.

"That's a good point." Olivia chuckled. "I should be happy I went last year then." She added.

"Why were you not going to?" He asked as she went to get the plates from the cupboard for the food.

"No my date called, he was a surgeon and had been called last minute into emergency surgery." Olivia chuckled.

"You never told me that you should have had a date for the ball." Ed said faking annoyance.

"You never asked before." Olivia replied with a shrug of the shoulders. "But guess what?" She asked walking towards him.

"What?" He replied slipping his arms around her growing abdomen.

"I'm really glad that Doctor What's his name didn't show." Olivia smiled. "Because if he had you wouldn't have asked me on a date."

"That's a very good point Benson." He smiled before kissing her. "So how about we get this food served and get to bed where you can remind me how lucky I am to have such an amazing woman as you?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Olivia and another cop is playing dangerous territory by having a relationship that no one can know about for fear of her job. He's safe. He knows that his job is safe but when he knows the policies better than anyone but he loves her too much to let her go, how do they get around the rules with their relationship?**

It had been two days since Mandy Tucker had been with Olivia and Eddie and she's apparently decided out of nowhere to stay one more night, considering the fact she'd bought clothes for three nights Olivia was sure that she'd planned it all along.

At the office it was obvious that Olivia was grumpy. She'd spent the past two days since Mandy's arrival grumpy and no one had asked her what was wrong thinking she was just going through a grumpy stage in her pregnancy. However, Elliot knew otherwise and he couldn't help but think it was something to do with Ed himself.

Though Elliot had worked hard at being friends with Ed for Olivia's sake the two still weren't on an even keel. Elliot would continue to say things about Ed Tucker to Olivia and the rest of their co-workers while Edward worked extra hard to kill Elliot with kindness, mainly for Olivia's sake because she wouldn't marry him if he rung her best friend's neck as he was sorely tempted to do.

The case they were working on at that moment wasn't as intense as they had first thought when it had come in. The perp was still in the wind but they had multiple leads and they knew eventually one of them would lead them straight to him.

Currently, their problem was working their leads into their own unique version of the crime going according to the location of the body and what evidence the ME and CSU had been able to give them.

"Elliot I am telling you for the hundredth time! There is no fucking way she was taken there, we've been through the footage from the club a hundred times and we saw her walk out on her own without problem, Melinda said her blood alcohol content wasn't as high as we'd expected if anything she was legally sober! So stop it with thinking that she was led from the club!" Olivia snapped, she'd simply had enough.

"Oh Olivia take a pill or something because you're doing my head in, you've been a grumpy bitch for three days now and you're driving us up the wall!" Elliot snapped right back, he loved his best friend but that never stopped him from putting her in her place. "What's wrong Eddie cut you off?"

"Ugh not everything is concerned with Ed!" Olivia yelled before marching straight out the bullpen, she could feel her emotions getting the better of her and she knew if she didn't walk out her co-workers would see her cry.

Elliot gave her five minutes to cool off before going to find her. As he suspected she was stood shivering on the snow filled roof of the one six precinct. He'd luckily grabbed her jacket on the way and he slowly draped it over her shoulders.

"Thanks." She said wiping her tears before they froze in place on her cheeks.

"You're welcome." Elliot smiled gently but she wasn't looking at him to see. "Liv? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Olivia lied which was pointless because it was obvious there was something wrong.

"Liv?" He sounded like he was begging her.

"I just can't do this anymore." She replied.

"The job?" Elliot asked in surprise.

"No." Olivia chuckled. "This is the only thing I do feel like I can do but the truth is that's running out too, there won't be long before I'm behind a desk and then at home."

"Then what do you feel like you can't do anymore?" Elliot asked wrapping a friendly arm around her and tucking her into his side trying to warm her up a little.

"Everything else." Olivia sighed. "I'm getting married in less than two weeks time, I'm going to be a Mom in five months time and I'm not ready El, I'm not this super woman that everyone expects me to be." She hiccupped.

"No one is expecting you to be super woman Olivia." Elliot chuckled. "I can't say I know what you're going through exactly buy I do know what it's like for Ed, he's trying to work, help you plan the wedding and get ready for the baby to and I can advise you that the best thing you can do is talk to him."

"Thanks El." Olivia smiled gently.

"You're welcome, now think you can come back down without being such a grumpy pants?" He teased.

"I'm not grumpy because of that." She laughed wiping her cheeks.

"Then why are you grumpy?" Elliot asked.

"My mother in law is insufferable." She replied making Elliot smile. "She is staying another night and all she's done is talk baby, baby, baby and I love the woman and I am a little bit excited to be having a baby but Eddie and I agreed we'd try not to think too much about the baby until after the wedding and I've been able to until now and she's driving me up the wall about colour schemes, cribs and names and I don't want to think about that right now, I just want to think about getting my dress pulled out a bit and how amazing my flowers are going to look and seeing Ed at the end of the aisle and have Don give me away."

"When is she leaving?" Elliot asked.

"Tomorrow, after breakfast." Olivia replied.

"Good, maybe then we'll see a smile on your face again." He laughed and she finally cracked a wide grin. "You know she only cares, it's her way and it's annoying but Kathy's mother was the same."

* * *

The next morning Olivia and Eddie said goodbye to Mandy feeling pretty glad to see the back of her. With only two days left till Christmas they had their own issues going on at home and at work. It seemed like rapists weren't taking the holiday season off and Olivia was called in to work a double which annoyed the hell out of Ed as she was pregnant and he wanted her to be taking care of herself.

Deciding to surprise her he drove to the precinct and went upstairs. He was shocked to see the place in full swing with phones ringing all over the place and he could obviously tell it was a high priority case that was being worked.

"Olivia!" He called when he saw her rushing through with a box of files that she shouldn't have been carrying.

"Eddie what are you doing here?" She asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Just came to make sure you were ok with working a double in your condition." He replied honestly, he knew there was no point lying to her.

"I'm fine I'm pregnant not ill and women have babies every day." Olivia smiled as she started shifting through the box. "But not that I'm not happy to see you because I am but I have to get through these boxes."

"Why? What's the case?" Ed asked.

"Chief's granddaughter is missing. Fifteen year old Patricia Adler, he's assigned SVU to the case and me as lead Detective." Olivia explained.

"He obviously thinks highly of you." Ed replied.

"Yeah and if I don't find her he'll have my gun and shield within the next forty eight hours." Olivia spat angrily, she was pissed that she had been chosen to lead such a high profile case especially one that could cost her job.

"What are you looking for in these?" Ed asked picking up a pile of files.

"Anyone who came across the chief with the initials J.M.J." Olivia replied and Ed nodded and pulled up a chair.

Olivia looked over at him and smiled and he quickly caught her eye and smiled back.

"Olivia we've got something!" Munch called waving a green slip of paper in the air.

"What is it?" Olivia asked running over and grabbing the paper out of Munch's hand.

"The woman on the phone says she can see Trish right now from where she's stood." Munch said handing the phone over.

"Hello this is Detective Benson Special Victims Unit." Olivia said confidently into the phone while Munch lowered the volume in the room.

I can see her, the girl from the TV she's dressed like a hooker and standing on the corner right outside my house.

"Ok I'm going to get a Detective to take down your address now but what's the street."

"Corner of 86th and Broadway."

"Thank you." Elliot handed Olivia the keys and he and Olivia rushed out Ed only able to watch them go.

It was two hours later when Olivia walked in with her arm wrapped around Patricia Adler who had obviously been sobbing her heart out. The Chief burst from Cragen's office and wrapped his arms around the girl tight.

"Don't you ever do that again." He told her grabbing her face in his hands a little roughly but accidentally.

"I'm sorry Pops I really am!" Patricia sobbed as Olivia settled onto the edge of her desk.

"Can I take her home Captain?" The Chief asked looking over at Don.

"Of course." Don nodded.

"Detective Benson?" The Chief turned to Olivia who burst upright. "Thank you for finding her and bringing her home." He said extending his hand to her.

"You're welcome Sir." She replied as she shook his hand.

"Tucker?" He said turning to Ed who was sat in Olivia's desk chair and burst upright to standing. "You have a wonderful woman there, take care of her." He said and Olivia and Ed smiled and briefly made eye contact.

"Of course sir." Tucker nodded.

Everyone watched as the Chief took his granddaughter away and it was like everyone let out a breath of relief in unison and the mood in the bullpen lifted.

"So what happened?" Tucker asked.

"She ran away, she wasn't kidnapped, she ran away after hearing a girl saying she could make about five hundred bucks a night as a pro." Olivia explained with a shrug.

"Let me guess you talked to her before bringing her here?" Ed asked.

"She wasn't going to come quietly so I took her for a coffee made Elliot disappeared and then started telling her all about the cases I'd worked where Pro's were involved." Olivia smiled. "I think the five hundred bucks wasn't anywhere near as appealing after she'd head the grotesque details I'd given her."

"The Chief knew you did this?" He asked in surprised.

"Hell yeah. I wouldn't have done it without his blessing, if he wanted me to drag her in cuffs kicking and screaming I would have but he agreed that hearing about abused pro's, murdered and raped pro's in detail would be enough of a deterent." Olivia explained feeling pretty pleased with herself at how the whole situation had been handled.

"Olivia go home, I'll see you tomorrow morning bright and early." Cragen called from his office door.

"Yes sir." Olivia smiled, tomorrow, Christmas Day where she would work knowing in one week she would be Mrs Edward Tucker.


	14. Chapter 14

**Olivia and another cop is playing dangerous territory by having a relationship that no one can know about for fear of her job. He's safe. He knows that his job is safe but when he knows the policies better than anyone but he loves her too much to let her go, how do they get around the rules with their relationship?**

Christmas Morning Olivia was woken up by Ed who was as excited as a small child. As they'd placed their remaining gifts under the tree with some addressed to Baby Tucker for kicks.

"Happy Christmas baby." He said kissing her softly.

"Mmm Happy Christmas." She smiled at him before glancing at the clock. "Baby the alarm isn't going to go off for another hour."

"I know but I was awake and wanted to give you your present now." He explained kissing her again.

"Oh and what present is that Mr Tucker?" She asked seeing him reaching into his bedside cabinet.

"This." He said pulling out a red wrapped box. "I know we said we'd wait until tonight to do presents when Don came but I didn't want to wait to give you this."

"Ok baby well in that case." She reached into her own bedside cabinet and pulled out her own box. "One each."

Ed sat back beside her and Olivia pushed herself up to sitting and slowly they both opened up their gifts. Olivia received a ring, a simple gold band with a love heart in the centre with EO intertwined in the centre.

"Oh Eddie." Olivia smiled as she slipped it onto her middle finger.

"I know we're getting engraved rings for our wedding bands but I thought this was nice." He said looking at how the ring fit her beautifully.

He opened his own box and found a thick linked bracelet with a gold plated thick pendant split in two with his name and hers underneath.

"Olivia…" He said.

"You don't like it?" She asked.

"I love it." He smiled before kissing her cheek. "Help me put it on."

* * *

At the office Olivia played with the ring on her middle finger, a new habit considering she normally played with her engagement ring. She and Fin were covering the morning shift while Elliot and Fin were taking the evening shift.

"So Christmas gift?" Fin asked seeing Olivia playing with the ring.

"Uh yeah, we swapped one gift this morning but then we're doing the rest this evening." Olivia smiled as he came over to have a look, taking the hand in his own and looking admiringly.

"Nice piece, what did you get him?"

"A bracelet with our names on." She smiled. "He says he loves it."

"What you're not sure?" Fin asked sitting in the seat beside her desk.

"I… when I was buying it I was sure it was the perfect gift. I bought it wrapped it and put it in a drawer but then I wasn't sure when he opened it this morning, I mean he looked like it was the most beautiful this ever…"

"It's your first Christmas together isn't it." Fin smiled.

"Exactly, I normally pull a double on Christmas day, eat Chinese here for lunch with you and then have pizza for dinner with Munch so that Elliot gets the full day with his kids, no complaints from Kathy about him working and this year… this year I woke up and exchanged a gift, a few days before I was decorating the tree with my soon to be husband and discussing doing it with our child in one year." Olivia explained with tears in her eyes.

"You're scared?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"Terrified Fin. I'm going to be a wife in a week, I'm going to be a Mom in five months… I'm not sure I'm ready." Olivia chuckled through her tears.

"Olivia, I know I can't say much I was a crap husband and a crap father to Ken but what I can tell you is that you're going to be terrified, for a long time it's going to scare you but you're going to work at it, every single day you're going to work at your marriage and at being a mother and you're going to do an amazing job because you're scared…"

Don chose that moment to come out of his office.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked wiping her cheeks as best she could.

"There's been a five car collision, one of the women when she was being pulled out of the wreck just kept saying 'I was raped, I was raped' and any time someone goes anywhere near her she screams violently." Don explained grabbing Olivia's coat for her while Fin grabbed his own.

"You're coming too Cap?" Olivia asked as he helped her put on her coat which she managed not to send a bite of an argument about.

"Yes I am, the scene is a mess, pedestrians injured, there was an SUV with six people in all of whom are injured. They need the superior of every officer there to be in control." Cragen explained as Fin passed Olivia the car keys and the group left together.

* * *

After finally getting to the scene and talking to the victim Olivia found out that she'd been raped a few weeks before and that she was panicking because of the crash, having major flashbacks and Olivia and a female EMT managed to get her out of the car and to a hospital, she had already made a police report to Brooklyn SVU and so Olivia's work was done and she was looking forward to getting back to the house to eat Chinese food and put on non-Christmas songs.

"Ok so how are you going to spend the next week Olivia?" Fin asked as he, Cragen and Olivia sat around Olivia's desk with their food.

"I'm going to work, go home, work, go home as usual." Olivia replied.

"Don't you have any big wedding preparations to do?" Don asked and Olivia failed to hide a smirk. "You can't smirk like that and say nothing."

"Ok I have the black and white ball tomorrow so I'm getting my nails done and then I'll have them tidied up every single day until the wedding day. Then on Thursday I'm getting my hair coloured, so on Friday morning it can be put into the rollers and later on that same morning I'm walking down the aisle and I'm getting married." Olivia replied. "Everything down to the last detail is ready and on Friday Morning …" Olivia let a soft sigh. "Friday morning I'm going to be Mrs Olivia Tucker."

Don and Fin just smiled at her, she had down played her excitement. The fear may have been the most prominent feeling in her but the excitement was there and as she spoke about her preparations her eyes lit up with that same excitement and that's when Fin and Don could see it was that light she was trying to hide because Olivia Benson did not get excited about a wedding and getting her hair and nails done.

* * *

Later that afternoon when Munch and Elliot arrived the group quickly exchanged the gifts they had gotten for each other, the ones going home taking them with them and the ones staying taking them to their desks.

Olivia drove her car with Don in the passenger seat, he was going to stay in the guest room and leave for work with Olivia in the morning as planned. This was different for both of them. Normally they stayed in the office till gone midnight, till Christmas Day was over and the 26th began.

Eddie was in the kitchen when the two arrived home and he pulled Olivia into his arms and kissed her not caring or not remembering that Don was there as he cupped Olivia's cheeks and kissed her deeply.

"PG." Olivia managed to mumble into the kiss but Eddie heard it and pulled away and he laughed softly.

"I love you." He said befpre kissing her softly.

"Love you too." She smiled before turning back to exit the kitchen.

"I'll be through in a minute." He called after her.

She just smiled as she showed Don into the living room with the box of gifts he had. She took his bag from his shoulder but he stopped her from moving it.

"That's heavy." He said taking it from her.

"Oh … oh no Don, I know what I can and can't do and I'm being careful but then again… you know what you know where the spare room is." She sighed knowing she wasn't going to win this argument. "I'll make us some drinks."

"Good girl." He teased making Olivia laugh.

Once the three were in the living room with their drinks they put on some Christmas music and the yule log channel and sat together to talk. Ed was sat in the corner of the couch with one leg up against the back of the couch and one firmly on the floor. Olivia was sat against Ed's chest and as one of his hands curled around her waist and rested on her tiny bump she held her hand on his. Both had a drink in their other hand. Don sat in the armchair just enjoying for once feeling like he was a part of a family and seeing Olivia being a part of something she deserved.

"Five months." Eddie said as his hand and Olivia's stroked up and down her belly.

"One week Ed." Olivia replied her head turning so she could look at him awkwardly but he could gaze into the pools of her chocolate eyes.

"I know." He replied looking straight into her soul. "I know we promised after the wedding but it's Christmas." He pouted and she laughed.

"Eddie, I am carrying our baby and all I ask is that we wait one week, just one more week and it will be my soul focus but for now…"

"Livvie the hotel is booked, the service is organised, our vows are written, the flowers, the dress and everything else is sorted, it's sorted baby and in one week it will all be over." Eddie told her.

"No Ed it will be just the beginning of our marriage till death us do part and all that…"

"Ok seriously the two of you are very entertaining but I thought you should know that you remind me of an old Spanish soap opera." Don said, he was in actual fact enjoying watching them and listening to them but he thought that he should remind them that he was there.

"You agree with me right Don? That baby talk should wait just one more week?" Olivia said looking at her superior and surrogate father.

"Uh…"

"It's Christmas Livvie, there's more presents underneath that tree for the baby than anyone else because you thought it would be cute to spend money and wrap the things you bought for the baby up and let me open them so I could see every single thing you've spent money on." Ed sighed. "You haven't let me talk about the baby. Begin thinking about finding out about the sex of the baby, names for the baby that isn't able to be cut down to have an E sound at the end but still go with Tucker…"

"Ok I get it Ed!" Olivia snapped with tears in her eyes.

"Livvie…"

"It's Christmas, and I get it I do but can we please try going one day without making me cry?" She asked half laughing as she tried to wipe away her tears.

"Hormones." Eddie said with a soft smile.

"Hormones." Olivia laughed gently. "Sorry about the Spanish soap opera Don." She laughed looking over at him.

"It's a family Christmas, there should be tears and tantrums and Spanish soap opera moments." He smiled at her and she nodded in agreement.

"Gracelynn." She said as she snuggled into Eddie's chest again.

"Gracie?" Eddie asked.

"No and I will kick your Mother's ass if she does that to our child." Olivia laughed.

"I don't actually like Gracelynn." He said and she laughed and looked over at Don who had a wide smile on her face.

"Poppy." Olivia smiled. "It already has an E sound on the end."

"Poppy." Ed smiled. "I like that. What do you think Don?" He asked trying to include the older man.

"Poppy, it's adorable."

"Poppy Tucker." Olivia smiled.

"Poppy Serena Tucker."

"No way." Olivia chuckled. "I am not plaguing our daughter, if it is a girl, after my mother, poor child doesn't need that kind of legacy."

"Ok." Eddie nodded as he held around Olivia tight. "What if it's a boy?"

"I like Pheobe… you know for a girl."

"You're convinced it's a girl aren't you?" Eddie chuckled.

"Yup." Olivia smiled. "And as your very pregnant soon to be wife how long till food because I am starving."

"It should be ready by now. Don you hungry?" Eddie asked getting to his feet.

"Yeah sure." Don smiled.

"Ok well you two sit back and relax and I'll get everything ready." He said before kissing Olivia and jumping over the back of the couch.

Olivia lay back and looked at the yule log channel and stroked her bump. She was so happy that she decided if it all ended tomorrow yes it would hurt but at least she was happy that she'd experienced this sort of happiness.

"You really are excited aren't you." Don stated and Olivia just tilted her head so she was still lying so she could look at Don from a really odd angle.

"I'm so excited it's unreal." Olivia smiled.

"You deserve all this Olivia." He said looking around the room. "The man, the baby, the family, the happiness, you deserve all of this."

"Sometimes I still can't believe it's real." She said looking down at her two hands one holding her engagement ring the other holding the new ring with her and Eddie's initials. "Exactly one year tomorrow Eddie asked me out on our first date."

"He asked you at last year's black and white ball?" Don asked and Olivia smiled and nodded.

"The first year I didn't bother with a date and Ed Tucker head of SVU IAB asks me out on a date you know what my first thought was?"

"Go on." Don smiled.

"He wants something, on me, on Elliot, I thought I'd go with him and then find out what he wanted, maybe even get him off my back and off Elliot's back for a couple of weeks." Olivia chuckled.

"You were really sure that's what he wanted?"

"Yeah." Olivia smiled. "Then he told me to dress nice and when he picked me up he said that he had one ask of me."

"And what was that?"

"That SVU and/or Elliot Stabler was not allowed to be brought up in any conversation." She smiled.

"That was two asks."

"I said that." She laughed.

"So if you don't mind me asking what did you do for your first date?"

Olivia smiled broadly.

"It was amazing. He picked me up and we went to Luigi's and we both thought the date would be over before dessert arrived yet it wasn't and he … I don't know if he sensed I didn't want the date to end but he felt the same so he made sure that it didn't and so after the meal he took me to a Cabaret Bar and we stayed there for about an hour, had a couple of drinks and listened to the music and afterwards he still didn't want it to end so he took me to a dance club… with twenty one to twenty five year olds and we danced and we drank and then he put me in a cab and I went home. A week later he's inviting me out for a second date."

"Food's ready!" Ed called before Don could give an answer.

The two walked into the dining room and saw how Ed had laid the table for three with all the trimmings.

"Oh Eddie it looks amazing." Olivia smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Our first Christmas together Liv, I had to go all out." He smiled.

"We get another first next year." She teased and he laughed softly.

"Yeah we do baby. Come on, come and sit down." Ed said and he pulled out Olivia a seat while Don took another and then once there they joined hands to say Grace. "Don you take the honours." Eddie smiled and Olivia smiled at him too.

"Bless us oh Lord for these, Thy gifts which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Help us to be mindful of all our blessings, and the needs of those who have less. Amen."


	15. Chapter 15

**Olivia and another cop is playing dangerous territory by having a relationship that no one can know about for fear of her job. He's safe. He knows that his job is safe but when he knows the policies better than anyone but he loves her too much to let her go, how do they get around the rules with their relationship?**

"I look bloated." Olivia sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror after finally putting on her dress for the evening.

"No." Eddie replied coming up behind her his shirt on but open and his trousers on but the belt undone. "You look pregnant." He told her in a whisper before kissing her neck.

"Behave!" She laughed. "I don't look pregnant!"

"You do, you're glowing, you're showing, that's not bloated baby that's pregnant." He told her his hands stroking up and down her rounding belly.

"I need you to take me to get another dress, one that falls from bellow my boobs not from the hips." Olivia stated as she played with the pencil line front of her dress.

"Olivia." Eddie sighed turning her around so she was away from the mirror. "Last year, and every year I can remember before the last you've worn a simple little black dress that the men you know and work with expected you to wear, this dress, the dress you spent hours choosing is perfect and you look so feminine, not that you don't normally but this is a side of you that they don't get to see often."

"In the closet." She said and he nodded. "There's a white dress, right in the back hidden in a dress bag…"

"I'm not going to look at your wedding dress…"

"It's not my wedding dress. You think I'm stupid enough to leave my wedding dress here?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

"So what's the other white dress in the back of the closet?"

"My second option dress for tonight, I said I'd wear it if I wasn't showing because black is slimming but I think I shouldn't care about looking slim, this is our baby and I want to show her off."

"Him or her."

"It's her, I'm sure of it." She laughed and he clasped her head and kissed her forehead.

"I'll get the dress."

He found the bag from the wardrobe and placed it on the bed. She opened it and took it out of the bag and Ed's eyes widened in surprise, he'd never expected Olivia to buy a dress like this.

"Just so you know it's completely different to my wedding dress." She smiled.

Twenty minutes later Olivia stood in front of the mirror all smiles as she splayed her hands down her now obvious bump, the colour and style of the dress really made a difference to her stomach. Her white chiffon dress had a v neck with beaded short sleeves which sat on the shoulder. The chest and waist were ruffled and the same in the back. There was also a court train.

Eddie stood beside her in a simple black and white morning suit with a plain black silk tie.

"You sure it's nothing like your wedding dress?" He asked stroking his hands across her stomach.

"Absolutely." She turned to face him and automatically reached for his tie to tidy it. "My wedding dress is a hundred times better."

"Hundred times better?"

"A hundred times better." She smiled. "Now we gotta go."

* * *

As always the ball started off as a drag. The Commissioner introduced the evening and the food was served and wine poured. Around the SVU table it was pretty obvious that everyone was uncomfortable having Ed Tucker at that table.

"Next year we sit at IAB." He whispered into her ear.

"Next year I won't come, my rep is already in the toilet because I'm marrying an IAB rep and I'll be…" She cut off and turned a shade of grey.

"Liv?" Elliot asked as Ed took her hand.

"I'll be a Mom." She whispered turning her head towards to Ed.

"What?" He asked having not heard her over the music.

"This time next year I'll be a Mom." She said. "I'll have a baby and I'll be married…"

"This is … you're realising this now?" Ed asked with a chuckle.

"No." She laughed and dropped her head onto his shoulder. "No I just think it hit me now, really hit me that in one year my life is going to completely different."

"Is it a bad thing?" He asked before kissing the top of her head his hand stroking through her hair.

"No baby it's not." She said turning to face him. "It's definitely not."

"I love you Olivia." He smiled.

"I love you too Ed. You've changed my whole world for the better." Olivia replied and she smiled widely before leaning in to him and capturing his lips in her own softly.

"Ok Liv…" Elliot said making the happy couple break apart. "I'm happy for you and for Ed and I'm a little bit better about it now but please…"

"Elliot!" Kathy backhanded him in the chest and he glared at her.

"Sorry Liv but …"

"El." Olivia said with her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Get over it already." She said with a smile before she leant into Ed and kissed him again.

"Yeah El you should get over it already… you're going to be at her wedding in six days." Kathy chuckled and Elliot managed to hold back on her groan. "There will be a lot more kissing then."

"Livvie come dance…"

"Ed…"

"Come dance with me." He said a little more forceful as he stood up.

"Baby there's no one on the dance floor." She replied with a simultaneous laugh and sigh.

"Exactly." He said finally grabbing her hand with the cheesy smile she'd found absolutely stunning when they went on a date and she saw it for the first time since she met him.

She laughed and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. He had one arm behind his back the other held her hand up like a gentleman from a romance movie.

He walked to the dance floor and nodded his head to her before walking to the DJ and she stood shuffling her feet awkwardly knowing that half the NYPD and their spouses was looking at her.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen this song was requested by Lieutenant Ed Tucker for his fiancé Detective Olivia Benson and Poppy, who I'm sure you all know is getting married on the first of January." The DJ said as Ed walked back to the floor.

"Poppy?" She asked as he took one hand in his and wrapped the other around her back.

"I like Poppy." He said with a smile just as the music began.

"I thought you'd chosen our first dance song, I was going to kill you." She said and he dropped his forehead to hers and chuckled lightly.

"No baby I'm saving all that for the wedding." He replied just as the lyrics kicked in and he began to sing along.

**Every breath you take**

**Every move you make  
****Every bond you break  
****Every step you take  
****I'll be watching you**

"I thought the first dance was supposed to be at the wedding?" Elliot asked turning to Don and Fin who was stood to his right.

"It never is the first dance, you should have seen the two of them yesterday dancing around to Christmas Carols, I cannot believe that they were both sober doing it either." Don chuckled remembering back to Olivia and Ed dancing idiotically around the living room to Christmas songs on the radio.

**Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you.  
**

"But do you think this is the song they're dancing to at the wedding?" Fin asked not really interested in Elliot's opinion anymore.

"No they shared that minor detail with me yesterday." Don smiled, he'd really been allowed to know a lot more about the wedding than anyone else and he'd been warned to keep it a secret.

"Elliot why do you never dance with me like that?" Kathy asked as she stood right at the edge of the dance floor with the rest of SVU.

**Oh can't you see  
You belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take.  
**

"I don't dance." Elliot replied.

"You haven't danced with me since our wedding day Elliot it's a little sad." She told him not really minding but remembering back to when she had been so head over heels in love nothing else mattered.

"Kathy this time next year they'll be like us now, married with kids and they're not going to be the same couple that's out there right now." Elliot sighed.

"No you're wrong Elliot, Olivia's just going to become brighter when she's married and a Mom." Munch interjected. "I think Olivia's going to be better for what's happening to her not worse."

**Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you.**

"Stabler I know you hate to admit it but you have gotta be happy for her now, look at her there smiling, looking into his eyes, in love, I know you hate him we all do but she's baby girl Benson and I see if she doesn't get your approval by Friday, she won't walk down that aisle." Fin told her and the whole gang turned to look at him.

"What makes you say that?" Elliot asked.

"Because with every guy she has ever dated she's needed your approval, they had to hide this for so long and now they don't… you have six days to let her know you're ok with this Stabler before she never speaks to you again." Fin replied nonchalantly and Elliot realised Fin was probably right.

"I don't know if I can give her my approval." Elliot replied with a sigh which earned him a glare from four sets of eyes.  
**  
Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace.  
I dream at night, I can only see your face.  
I look around but it's you I can't replace.  
I feel so cold, and I long for your embrace.  
I keep crying baby, baby please...**

Olivia held onto Eddie and swayed with him softly as he sang into her ear causing her to smile broadly. His scent filled her nostrils and she was happy and in love and at that moment she forgot she was standing in the dance floor at the annual NYPD black and white ball and instead felt like she was back in her living room, where no one was watching and they had no worries or cares.

Ed held onto the woman who would be his wife, the woman he was so in love with that he would take a bullet for her. He couldn't believe his luck that exactly one year ago he'd had the courage to ask her on a date and he'd never predicted that it would go this well.

"I love you so much." He whispered as he rested his temple against the top of her head.

"I love you too." She sighed happily but Ed could hear the tears that had filled her eyes.

He stepped away just enough so he could look into her eyes and using one hand he tilted her chin up to look at him and then held his hand to her cheek.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked swiping a free tear with his thumb.

"I'm just so happy." She replied another tear slipping down her cheek.

Ed smiled and pulled her into him once again.

"It's been a hell of a year baby." He said as they danced some more.

"One hell of a year." She replied.

**Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you.**

"He asked her out this time last year." Don said knowing Olivia wouldn't mind him divulging a little bit about her history with Eddie before she was found out by the SVU gang.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"Last year at the black and white ball, that's when Ed asked Olivia out on a date." Don explained. "They've been together near enough ever since."

"It's a fairytale." Kathy sighed softly with a smile on her face, Elliot would never have put his wife down to be the romantic type after all these years.

"Oh yes it is and six days it should be the happy ever after." Don smiled as a proud father.

"Except in the real world it never is quite that easy." Elliot spat before walking to the bar, he didn't know how he was going to tell Olivia that he approved when he didn't and he needed a stiff drink to get all the worries and thoughts out of his head.

**Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Olivia and another cop is playing dangerous territory by having a relationship that no one can know about for fear of her job. He's safe. He knows that his job is safe but when he knows the policies better than anyone but he loves her too much to let her go, how do they get around the rules with their relationship?**

It was New Year's Eve and Olivia was in her bedroom packing up a bag to go and stay with Don Cragen for the evening. She couldn't help but think about the previous New Year and how she's received a text from her soon to be husband wishing her a happy new year and saying that he would pick her up at seven the next evening. This year she would be receiving a text from her fiancé wishing her a happy new year and telling her he would see her at the alter at eleven am. It was strange and exciting at the same time.

"Only twenty four hours." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Twenty three and a half actually." Olivia replied with a smile.

"Ok." He chuckled. "Oh God I wish I could be with you tonight. I want to see in the New Year with you so much."

"Hey, we will see the New Year in together, our New Year begins at midday tomorrow not midnight tonight." Olivia said turning to face her. "Our new year, together." She smiled and he kissed her heavily.

"I love you."

"I know." She smiled. "I love you too, so much Eddie."

"I know you do." He replied before moving to the side to help finish packing her bag. "So was your dress hidden in Don's house this entire time."

"It was." Olivia laughed.

"Ok well make sure it's still hidden tonight so that no drunken person thinks it's a fancy dress accessory or something." Ed laughed.

"It's locked up in the wardrobe, not even Don has seen it, only me and your sister and your mom."

"They're going to be at Don's tonight?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, they're sleeping there with us and then they'll see you in the morning at the end of that aisle." She replied as she helped him pack her bag. "Next year, you'll be there for Don's annual New Year party with me, we'll have a baby sitter to watch Poppy and then we'll party until one am and then come home and cuddle up in bed and wait till our baby cries and wakes us up and we'll be groaning and groggy because we're hung over." Olivia laughed and so did Eddie.

* * *

Don opened the door and let Olivia in to the house. He showed her to the guest room and she couldn't help but take the key for the wardrobe from around her neck and pull out the wedding dress. Her eyes scanned every piece of silk, chiffon and every bead and crystal. Don tried not to look but he couldn't help but watch her finger stroke through the fabric.

"I'm getting married in the morning." Olivia said with a stressed laugh. "I'm getting married in the morning!" She laughed louder and Don broke out into a wide smile.

"You are getting married in the morning." Don smiled seeing the joy in her face.

"I am." She nodded. "I am. It feels so unreal." She said turning to Don.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "So unreal."

"You're going to be Mrs Tucker in the morning."

"Yeah." Olivia nodded. "But… Don I still want to be Detective Benson."

"Ok." Don nodded.

"I don't think Detective Tucker works." She laughed. "I've always been Detective Benson."

* * *

That evening Olivia partied happily with her friends. The pre-wedding jitters she was expecting to experience hadn't hit yet and at midnight when her phone bleeped she couldn't help but smile.

In twelve hours our New Year will begin, I know it will be happy just because we're together, you, me and Poppy. So, go to bed, sleep well and I will see you at the alter ready to celebrate our New Year. I love you so much.

When Don sent everyone home a little earlier than normally, Olivia, Mandy and Lynette were in the kitchen tidying up.

"I can't believe it." Mandy smiled. "My little boy is going to be marrying you in the morning."

"Mom, leave Olivia alone." Lynette warned.

"Hey, I'm the happiest Momma in the world right now, Olivia you're a wonderful young woman and you make my son the happiest I have ever seen him and I couldn't be happier that you're the one for him, they you're carrying your child which is my grandbaby, you both have made me happy and for that I'm grateful." She explained and Olivia wiped away the tear in her eye.

"Hormones." Lynette smiled passing over a tissue. "I remember what it was like with mine, cry at the drop of a hat."

"No." Olivia chuckled. "That wasn't hormones. That has got to be the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me… except for Eddie of course."

"Oh honey, you're going to hear wonderful things like that for the rest of your life, in the morning you're going to be a Tucker."

"Oh God." Olivia laughed more tears wondering down her cheeks. "I don't think I could handle it!"

"You will." Lynette laughed. "You'll get used to it, because Olivia, I'm so glad you're going to be my sister, I always wanted a sister."

"Good. I'm glad you're going to be my sister too Lynnie." Olivia smiled before hugging the two women tight, it was quite out of character for her to be hugging but she thought that this moment needed hugs.

"Right ladies!" Don smiled coming into the room. "Everyone has gone, so it's time for the three of you to go to bed and sleep because it's going to be a long day tomorrow and Olivia will want to enjoy some of her wedding night I'm sure and not collapse on the bed with exhaustion."

"I'm too excited to sleep." Olivia shrugged.

"How about some warm cocoa, and we go and sit upstairs and talk about the morning for a bit?" Mandy suggested and Olivia smiled.

"Sure."

"Don you'll join us right?" Mandy asked.

"Uh…" He looked awkwardly at Olivia who smiled and nodded her head. "Sure I guess."

"Right then, Livvie, Lynnie, go get your PJ's on and Don and I will make the cocoa." Mandy said and the older two watched they young women hurry off for the stairs.

Mandy smiled and turned to the kettle while Don wiped down the counter.

"Ed really makes Olivia happy." Don said.

"Olivia makes Eddie happy too." Mandy smiled.

"I've noticed." Don chuckled. "They couldn't make a stranger pair, an IAB Lieutenant and an SVU cop but they work so well, no one has turned their back on Olivia, no one thinks she'll turn into a grass, they're all behind her."

"Good, because she won't turn her back on her fellow officers, and Eddie told me that he knows that, if it came down to her relationship, her marriage or her partnership with Detective Stabler that she'd chose her partnership…"

"No she wouldn't…"

"Yes she would, but Eddie has made it clear that he won't make her choose, he wouldn't let their marriage come in the way of her job, if he has to discipline her for something she did in her job he'll do it fairly because he knows that she will want that from him and she won't hold it against him too long." Mandy and Don chuckled.

"I think they'll be ok." Don nodded.

"Our kids will be just fine." Mandy smiled just before they heard the girls on the stairs and they returned to making Cocoa.


	17. Chapter 17

**Olivia and another cop is playing dangerous territory by having a relationship that no one can know about for fear of her job. He's safe. He knows that his job is safe but when he knows the policies better than anyone but he loves her too much to let her go, how do they get around the rules with their relationship?**

Olivia had taken a while to fall asleep the previous night, after the fun filled New Year celebrations she'd thought she'd have been too tired to stay awake and too tired to get up at six thirty am to begin her wedding preparations but she'd been awake before the crack of dawn feeling to restless to try and get anymore sleep and had decided to go downstairs and enjoy a hot coffee.

What she hadn't realised was that Don was a particularly light sleeper and had heard her coming out of her bedroom and as he was awake he'd decided to join her.

"Good morning." She smiled sleepily at him when he walked into the kitchen.

"What time is it?" He yawned sitting down at the breakfast bar as she poured him a mug of steaming black coffee, just as he liked it.

"Just gone five." She smiled. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was tossing and turning for the last hour." He lied, he didn't want her apologising for waking him, he was glad he was awake and had some time alone with her before the big day really started.

"Well I don't want you falling asleep at my wedding!" She teased and Don could only smile as he saw her glowing.

"I won't but I don't know about you." He laughed and she just smiled even wider in response.

"I feel like I could be awake for the next week without a problem so you know." She shrugged. "I can't believe I'm getting married today!" She added as she sat down at the breakfast bar beside Don.

ILB

Later on that morning Olivia sat in the living room with Mandy, Don, Lynette and Amanda who had arrived at six thirty am dropped off by her father. They had music on quietly, the ladies had wine except for Olivia who was drinking sparkling apple cider and Amanda had some soda, their hair was up in different styles of rollers and they had been discussing the day ahead of them while they'd been getting their nails and toe nails decorated.

"Right Olivia, I'm going to need your tiara when you're ready so I can finish your hair." Hannah the stylist smiled as Olivia was having her makeup done by Francine the makeup artist.

"Oh my God!" Olivia gasped, luckily Francine had just finished with the lip gloss and pulled away when Olivia bolted upright.

"What is it Livvie?" Mandy asked seeing the horrified look in Olivia's eye.

"My tiara… it's still at home…" She said the panic evident in her face.

"Ok calm down." Mandy said jumping from her seat to kneel down in front of Olivia who looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

"But… but I can't get married without it…" She said overdramatically.

"I'll call Johnny." Lynette said reaching for her phone just as Don came into the room.

"Olivia? What's wrong?" He asked seeing her eyes closed and that she was taking slow deep breaths.

"She forgot her tiara at Eddie's." Lynette explained just as she held the phone to her ear. "It's going through to voicemail, he probably forgot to charge it."

"Oh God this is not happening!" Olivia gasped.

"Olivia." Don said putting his hand out. "Come with me." He said.

Olivia hesitated but when Don's hand didn't move she slipped her hand into his and allowed him to lead her up the stairs. They entered what was obviously his bedroom and she felt slightly uncomfortable. He went towards a chest at the end of the large canopy bed and knelt down, his hand beckoned her over to him so she knelt down beside him as he unhooked the large old locks.

First of all he took out what was obviously a very old wedding dress, Olivia's eyes followed it and she could imagine the now yellowing fabric to have once been a pure white and it would have been beautiful once. He then reached in and took out a small brown box and passed it to Olivia.

"Open it." He told her.

As carefully as she could with her freshly manicured fingers she opened up the box. Inside there was a layer of white crepe paper and once she'd taken that out a beautiful gold pearl and diamond tiara stood.

"That was Marge's. She wore it when we married, I never had the heart to throw any of it away when she died." He told her as she admired the old crown.

"Don, it's beautiful." She said softly.

"It is, it looked amazing on her head too, she had her hair curled in this God awful way but she looked amazing, I remember her walking down the aisle and she was glowing and that crown caught the light streaming in through the Church windows and cast like glitter light all around the room making her look unreal." He told her his finger following the shape of the thorn like strips of metal which held diamonds and pearls like branches holding leaves. "I would be honoured if you wore it Olivia." He told her and her eyes snapped up to meet his.

"Wear this?" She asked in shock.

"You don't have to, if you don't like it or it doesn't go with everything else but if you want to, it's yours Olivia, I'd like you to have it." He told her slipping the box closed.

"Don…"

"Don't say anything." He smiled. "I think Marge would be proud to see you wearing that tiara Olivia, I know I will be." He said as Olivia wiped away tears which were building in the corners of her eyes, desperate not to let them fall as they would ruin her freshly applied makeup.

"Thank you." She smiled before leaning in and kissing his cheek. "I'll wear it with so much pride."

"You're welcome." He replied returning the wedding dress into the box and slipping it shut. "Now go on, go get it put in your hair before we're late."

* * *

Arriving outside the hotel in the white stretch limo Olivia was a bag of nerves. They were led through to a side room where they could finish getting ready and that's where Olivia finally slipped into her dress while Don went to check on the men.

Ed, John and Alistair were all dressed in their morning suits and had their top hats at the ready. Olivia had instructed Don to drop off the button holes and spend some time with the men while Olivia dressed.

"How is she?" Eddie asked the worry in his face evident.

"Glowing." Don smiled. "John, you should make sure your phone is charged you're going to have about a hundred missed calls from your wife."

"Why is everything ok?" He asked hurriedly.

"Now it is, Olivia had forgotten her tiara at home and she was in a panic." Don smiled.

"Is she ok?" Ed asked his face falling.

"I sorted it, she's fine, excited to finally be marrying you." Don smiled as he fixed Ed's cravat.

"Ok." Ed replied the relief returning.

"Ok, why don't you go into the church and we'll see you in about fifteen minutes?" Don suggested and Ed nodded and Don slipped away to go and see how things were coming along with Olivia.

"Just a minute!" She replied when he knocked on the door.

"It's me Olivia." He told her and the door slipped open and he was literally pulled inside by a panic stricken Olivia.

"Ok what's wrong?" He asked keeping calm.

"I can't do this." She told him.

"What?" Don asked his own panic rising. "Why?"

"I can't." Olivia said her eyes closing as she dropped onto the chair in her dressing gown, her dress still hanging up on the wall.

"Why Olivia?" Don asked kneeling in front of her.

"I can't." She said again. "I just can't ok!"

"Olivia you were excited earlier, what happened?"

"Mandy and Amanda and Lynette went to check how many people had arrived and Amanda came back and she said… she said Elliot was here and he looked in a bad mood and I can't do it Don…"

"You want Elliot's blessing?" Don asked confused and her tear filled eyes snapped up to look at him.

"I need Elliot's blessing." She said.

"Olivia get your dress on right now, I'm going to go and speak with Elliot ok?" Don told her and she nodded her head and wiped away at her tears.

Don slipped out of the room and went on his way into the church. Olivia and Eddie were having such a big wedding there was a stringent seating plan. He knew that Elliot and his family were in the second row of where Olivia's family would be seated and so finding him wasn't a problem.

"Captain you're looking dapper." Elliot smirked but Don's face wasn't smiling. "What's wrong?"

"It's Olivia, she needs to speak with you." Don said and Elliot didn't hesitate in following his superior to the back of the Church where Olivia was finishing pulling her dress on. "Olivia?" Don asked knocking on the door.

"It's open." She called.

Don stepped back and nodded his head to Elliot who went into the room, the Captain didn't want to see Olivia in her dress until he was ready to walk her down the aisle.

"Olivia!" Elliot gasped. "You look… amazing." He said seeing her stroking her hands up and down her obvious bump. "What's wrong?" He asked seeing her face.

"I need… I need to know you're ok with this." She said turning from the mirror. "I need to know if I do this that you're behind me all the way because if you don't then… then I won't do it, I won't marry him if you don't want me to…"

"Olivia." Elliot sighed taking her hand. "I am behind you." He said and she looked at him, scanning his face to find out if he was lying. "I won't tell you that I'm happy with your choice…" He chuckled. "But I want you to be happy, that's what I want and Eddie… well Eddie makes you happy and he loves you the way you deserve to be loved, I'm just never going to get on with Ed Tucker, it's not going to happen but I am happy for you, because you're finally happy and that's all because of Ed Tucker and I have to admit for that, I love the man…" He laughed softly as Olivia cracked a weak smile. "You're getting married today Olivia, to the only man who has ever loved you the way you deserve to be loved but also to the man you love just as much in return, the man who makes you happy but you make happy too, this, your relationship, this soon to be marriage, is a match made in heaven."

"Thank you." She whispered a tear slipping down her face and Elliot pulled out a tissue from his pocket and gently dabbed at it so not to ruin her makeup.

"El?"

"Yeah?" He asked stepping back so he could look into her eyes.

"Why do you have a kleenex in your pocket?" She asked so innocently Elliot couldn't help but laugh.

"Because I know I'm going to cry today, out of pride and joy for you." He told her softly and she went on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She said again.

"No problem, now put on your shoes and go out there and become Mrs Tucker will you? Before I change my mind." He teased and Olivia just smiled as he slipped out the room.

"You ready?" Don asked coming in just five seconds later.

"Oh yeah." Olivia grinned.


	18. Chapter 18

**Olivia and another cop is playing dangerous territory by having a relationship that no one can know about for fear of her job. He's safe. He knows that his job is safe but when he knows the policies better than anyone but he loves her too much to let her go, how do they get around the rules with their relationship?**

Olivia took a deep and forceful breath as she stood with Don Cragen at the entrance to the Church room of the New York Palace Hotel. Inside nearly five hundred guests sat to watch the IAB Lieutenant and the SVU Detective become Husband and Wife and Olivia would have openly admit she was terrified.

Don watched her carefully. He had a simple, silly smile plastered onto his face. Not only was he feeling the part of proud Papa so wholly but seeing Olivia absolutely glowing, basking in her pregnancy and her coming nuptials he was just on top of the world. His wife's tiara on her head made him miss Marge dearly, he could remember his own wedding day and he remembered the plans they had once had for their future. One thing he knew for sure, Marge would have loved Olivia as much as he did, she would be looking down on them today proud of the woman wearing the tiara that had been passed down to the eldest daughter of the family for eight generations. Cragen would tell Olivia soon about that, maybe after the baby was born so the tradition could be kept up but some niggling feeling had told him Olivia would never have consented to wear it had she known the true value of the object.

She glanced over at him and gave a smile just as the doors opened and Amanda stepped inside. She wore a navy blue dress which fell just above her ankles with a thick white bow around the middle and glitter sprayed all over it. As she stepped out into the Church cameras flashed and coo's echoed and reverberated but it didn't faze her at all as she littered the white carpet with blue rose petals from the small white basket adjourned with navy blue ribbons.

A simple melody carried to Olivia's ears from the string quartet located at the front of the church. She allowed her eyes to slip close for a moment, trying to calm herself down and supress the urge to pee that she wasn't sure was caused by her nerves or the baby bouncing on her bladder.

"Ok?" Cragen whispered unsure whether he'd seen a flash of pain on her face.

"Yeah." She smiled just as Lynette stepped out into the church.

Lynette also wore a navy blue gown, it fell to the floor with a small chapel train from the chiffon material, around the waist was a thin white ribbon which was bowed at the hip rather than at the back and once again it was covered in glitter, just how Olivia had wanted.

The music stopped when Lynette arrived at the front and Olivia gripped her bouquet tighter. Don gave her hand a gentle squeeze before making sure he had her arm firmly in his. She glanced over at him, briefly lent in and dropped a soft kiss onto his cheek, he couldn't return the look but she saw him smile, a sad smile that didn't reach his eyes because he really was giving her away today.

As the quartet began to play a very soft and subtle version of the wedding march the whole Church rose. It was like one loud shuffle as five hundred people stood. With one final inhale Olivia and Don Cragen stepped through the doors.

Tucker's mouth fell wide open and Johnny clicked it shut with his finger. His eyes dragged over Olivia and then found her eyes, her eyes also found his. She was wearing an A-Line princess dress with a sweetheart neckline, satin five foot sweep train and a dramatic ruched bodice. Beneath the bodice but just above the swell of Olivia's stomach was a bead and crystal embellishment. The dress had been made to measure, to fit around and show off her stomach and not to hide it. The back was closed with a corset and just above the swell of her behind a simple white ribbon fell to the floor. Her white lilies and blue roses lay in her free arm covered in simple grass strips and leaves.

Whatever nerves Olivia had vanished as soon as her eyes clasped on Eddie's. She grinned like a cat that'd got the cream, or in this case was getting the cream. The walk was long down passed the rows of people but she didn't notice a single one of them, she didn't notice the reverberating coo's or the flashes of cameras, she was lost in her soon to be husband's eyes.

Arriving at the alter the vicar stepped up bringing everyone to sitting and complete silence. He smiled and looked down at the people gathered a little away from him eager for him to begin.

"Good morning, today we have gathered to witness the coming together of these two souls Edward and Olivia in holy matrimony." He said slowly.

Olivia didn't even hear him introduce the ceremony, her eyes were still glued on Eddie's eyes which happened to be just as glued to hers, he was completely stolen of his breath from the moment she'd stepped into the church and till he put the ring on her finger he knew he wasn't getting it back.

"Who give's this woman to this man?" The vicar asked.

"I do." Don's cracked voice brought Olivia's attention to him.

Slowly he slipped his arm out of hers and took her hand, slowly passing it to Eddie who was waiting impatiently.

"Looks after her." He said the emotion thick in his quiet warning.

"I will." Eddie said, a promise that he intended to keep.

"Thank you." Olivia said leaning in to kiss Don's cheek before he stepped away and she stepped closer to Eddie.

The church room was filled with huge floral arrangements of perfect white lilies and navy blue roses. They'd chosen blue as they were both members of the NYPD, it had been the easiest thing for them to decide.

"You look beautiful." Ed whispered as he gazed into Olivia's glittering brown eyes.

She just smiled as she gazed back at him, completely absorbed.

The couple stepped forward as directed and after Olivia handed her bouquet over to Lynette she clutched tight to Ed's hands still in complete disbelief that this was actually happening to her.

The legal part of the ceremony was quick as Olivia and Ed had written their own vows.

"Edward, you may go first." The Vicar smiled.

"Olivia." He said letting out a nervous breath. "This year with you has been indescribable, we've talked a lot about the likeliness of us arriving here from there and I think we're still overwhelmed, but truth is, I think I'm always going to be overwhelmed, ever morning when I wake up with you in my arms, ever night when I get to hold you close, every single day as I walk with you by my side. Today is the start of forever, our forever together and I couldn't be happier, you make me happy Olivia, you make me smile when the going gets tough, you light up my life and I can't …. The words I'm using … they just don't begin to explain everything that I feel for you so I ask you to just remember always, that I am in love with you, head over heels in love with you and I always will be, you complete me." He said still looking into her eyes and silent tears slipped down her cheeks and he reached his hand up and wiped some away with his thumb.

"Olivia." The Vicar said interrupting the moment.

"Hey." She said to Ed with an awkward laugh that had everyone in the room smiled. "Eddie." She said and he just grinned at her. "A year has gone by." She started the well memorised speech. "A year where every single day has been an exciting and new adventure just because I've had you there to explore it all with me. I could tell you how much I love you but you know that, you know I am in love with you so much so I won't waste this time, instead I'll tell you this, from now until forever I will continue to remind you that you're mine and I'm yours, that we're two parts of one soul, and that no matter where I am, or what I'm doing, you will always be in my heart." She said and it was her turn to reach up and wipe the cheek of her partner, Ed was nearly falling apart at Olivia's words, he had just realised that he'd fall in love with her over again about five times every day.

His forehead fell against hers and they both just contained themselves in the moment, savoured the feelings they knew they shared at this moment.

In the congregation many of the friends and family were in tears. Elliot had his head bowed and Kathy rubbed his back softly, she'd expected him to cry, she was the one who'd told him to carry Kleenex because it was like he was watching his sister getting married and he'd been so reluctant to let it happen, he'd been the over-bearing and over-protective big brother since he'd found out about the couple.

Don patted his own eyes and cheeks with his handkerchief while Mandy constantly wiped the corner of her eyes with her own tissue. Even Munch and Fin were subtly wiping their eyes.

"Can I have the rings please?" The Vicar asked.

Johnny took nimble steps as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the two ring box. He took out each ring and placed it on the bible before stepping back, his duties performed.

"Edward please take the ring and place it on Olivia's finger."

Eddie reached for the thinnest of the two bands and placed it on Olivia's finger, it was a gold band half of which was plain but the lower half was engraved with 'Edward & Olivia 1- 1- 2009' so that the E in Edward and the 9 were close by. The inside of the ring had 'I have your back' written inside, a little joke on the fact they were cops that they'd agreed on when messing around with the idea of the inside inscription.

"Olivia, do you take Edward to be your husband? For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do." Olivia said and Ed slipped the ring right down her currently bare finger.

"Olivia place the ring on Edward's finger… Edward do you take Olivia to be your wife? For better for worse, for richer for poorer in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do." Ed smiled broadly his eyes never leaving Olivia's as the thicker wedding band with the same inscription slipped down his finger.

"By the power invested in me by the State of New York, the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit I can now pronounce you man and wife… Edward you may kiss your bride."

Ed leaned in to Olivia and with wide grins on their faces their lips met for the first time as Mr and Mrs Tucker.

The congregation broke out into an applause as the string quartet began to play Whitney Huston's I will always love you and the choir entered singing it in a joyful manner.

"I love you." Olivia smiled as Ed leant into kiss her again.

"God Olivia I love you too. So much!" He smiled wrapping his arms around her tight.

Olivia's flowers were passed back to her and the happy couple lead the congregation out into the hallway in a fun jiggle dance up the aisle, each member of the congregation able to join in the fun and joy of the newlyweds. It was picture time so there was going to be a lot of waiting around to do. Champagne flutes on trays met the couple and their friends and family one tray of orange juice finding its way to Olivia and Don Cragen and whoever else needed one.

After the pictures were taken it was gone one pm and it was time for the sit down meal. Olivia and Ed were welcomed into the ballroom which had been set up as a dining room for the extravagant occasion as Mr and Mrs Edward Tucker.

The flowers which had been in the church now lay on the white tablecloths while the white clothed chairs were draped in navy blue thick ribbon.

On the top table sat Olivia and Ed side by side with Don Cragen, Mandy Tucker, Amanda and Alistair and Johnny. Olivia didn't care that she only had Don as since the first day Olivia had met Mandy the older woman knew this is where they would end up and the way they'd made the seating plan meant that Olivia and Ed were still in the middle and around the tables closest to the couple were all their closest friends which meant Elliot, Munch and Fin and their families, as well as the ADA's and even some of the judges.

Johnny made the room laugh with his speech as best man, Mandy made Olivia and Eddie cry with her emotion filled speech, Lynnette made everyone laugh some more and when Don Cragen stood to talk Olivia was emotionally spent and hoped that Don's would be just as fun filled as everyone else.

"Well." He started making everyone laugh as he grinned cheekily at Olivia and Eddie. "Mandy may have known you would end up here as soon as she saw the two of you together but if you'd have asked me when you two met years ago would you have ended up here? I would have made a bet that Olivia put Ed in a pine box before that happened."

The whole room laughed, those who knew the previous relationship between the lieutenant and the detective laughed hysterically in complete agreement with the Captain.

"But having seen what you've done to change each other, without even trying, just by simply falling in love… well I feel blessed to be a part of this and I, for the first time in my whole career, am grateful to those at one police plaza who made this union all the more spectacular by allowing them both to keep their jobs. SVU wasn't the same in the short time Olivia wasn't with us and to be honest SVU wouldn't be the same without Edward keeping us all in line." Again everyone laughed softly but the Don turned to Olivia and smiled at her.

"I always hoped I'd get to see this day Olivia. I first have to say how amazingly beautiful you look today. I also have to say, thank you so much for having me walk you down the aisle, I feel so honoured that you asked me and it was a real blessing. For years I wondered if you ever really wanted any of this, the wedding, the children, the promise of forever but today I could really see how much you wanted it, and you deserve this Liv, please don't ever doubt that." With tears in her eyes Olivia slipped her hand into Don's on the table and he lifted it up and kissed it. "I love you Olivia, and I hope and pray for all the love and happiness in the world for you for the future."

"Thank you." She whispered as he kissed the top of her head lightly.

The rest of the meal passed followed with more pictures and the cutting of the cake. After that everyone just milled around while the DJ set up and more guests, plus ones and friends of friends arrived to party with the married couple.

When it was time for the first dance Ed slipped his hand into Olivia's and led her onto the dance floor. Their friends and family gathered around the dance floor to watch the scene unfold.

**L is for the way you look at me**

**O is for the only one I see**

**V is very very extraordinary **

**E is even more than anyone that you adore can **

**Love …**

Olivia's arms were around Ed's neck while his hands were on her lower beck holding her to him as they swayed in time to the music cheek to cheek.

…**is all that I can give to you**

**Love is more than just a game for two**

**Two in love can make it**

**Take my heart and please don't break it**

**Love was made for me and you**

As the trumpet solo came in Ed took Olivia's hand and began to lead her around the dance floor in what looked like a rehearsed dance but it wasn't, it was just the instinct that the couple had for each other. He spun her to the side, pulled her in again and then spun her so he was behind her rocking her from side to side as he sang into her ear and she sang along quietly, they could hear each other's voices but all anyone else could see was their mouths moving.

**L is for the way you look at me**

**O is for the only one I see**

**V is very very extraordinary**

**E is even more than anyone that you adore can**

**Love …**

Elliot held his wife's hand as they watched the couple on the floor. Their children were watching too and for once he felt like he was in the exact right place at the exact right time in the exact right situation. He felt proud of his best friend, he was more than happy for her and he could see how much she loved Ed and how much Ed loved Olivia too. Which in some ways, for now, was all that mattered.

… **is all that I can give to you**

**Love is more than just a game for two**

**Two in love can make it**

**Take my heart and please don't break it**

**Love, was made for me and you**

Don wiped away more tears from his eyes with his hand, his handkerchief having disappeared somewhere during the day. He was surprised when the person beside him held a Kleenex out to him and he looked up to find Liz Donnelly wiping her own eyes. He said nothing but took the tissue and gently wiped at his cheeks.

**Love was made for me and you**

The couple embraced and kissed then Ed took Olivia's hand and led her to the edge of the dance floor where Don was standing. Ed passed Olivia's hand to Don.

"The next dance is always the Father Daughter dance." She said and he smiled at her and led her back to the dance floor while Ed stood between Elliot and Liz.

It had been planned by Olivia and Ed, she'd spent a lot of time choosing the perfect song to thank him for being the father in her life for the past few years and a way of saying that she still needed him in some ways too.

**Lately I've been noticing **

**I say the same things he used to say**

**And I even find myself**

**Acting the same way**

Don held one hand in his own at their biceps and held his other on her back, she rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his cheek against her head as they swayed softly to the song as he wanted to listen to the words because he knew this was Olivia's way of talking to him.

**I tap my fingers on the table**

**To the rhythm in my soul**

**And I jingle the car keys**

**When I'm ready to go**

The crowd watched on, some in surprise at the revelation such as those from one pp who realised today just how close SVU really were especially the relationship between the Captain and the only female lead Detective. Others watched without question, knowing the closeness developed by the two over the years.

**When I look in the mirror**

**He's right there in my eyes**

**Staring back at me **

**And I realise**

Their sway picked up and Olivia lifted her head a little as the chorus kicked in and began to sing it into his ear in a soft subtle melody, it wasn't like he hadn't heard her sing before, at Christmas she'd sing carols around the apartment with Ed not caring how good or bad she sounded but her voice right now in Don's ears was a sweet soft sound that he could listen to all day and the words she sang bought more tears into his eyes.

**The older I get**

**The more I can see**

**How much he loved my mother**

**My brothers and me**

**And he did**

**The best that he could**

**And I only hope when I have my own family**

**That every day I see**

**A little more of my father in me**

As the song drifted back into the second verse Don kissed Olivia's cheek and she returned the gesture before settling her head back on his shoulder, taking in the moment.

**There were time I thought he was being**

**Just a little bit hard on me**

**But now I understand he was making me**

**Become the man he knew that I could be**

Those who were listening closely to the words of the song chuckled at this section especially those who knew Don and Olivia well enough to know how they could argue.

**And everything he ever did**

**He always did with love**

**And I'm proud today to say **

**I'm his son**

**When somebody says **

**I hope to meet your dad**

**I just smile and say**

**You already have**

Don having been quite the dancer in his younger years picked up when the chorus came in the second time, He jiggled a little more and spun Olivia around once or twice making Olivia laugh and smile a lot.

**The older I get**

**The more I can see**

**How much he loved my mother**

**My brothers and me**

**And he did**

**The best that he could**

**And I only hope when I have my own family**

**That every day I see**

**A little more of my father in me**

After the chorus ended Fathers and Daughters around the room joined the floor along with Mothers and Sons. Elliot had all three of his girls with him, Eddie brought Mandy while Johnny bought Amanda and Lynette brought Alistair but Olivia and Don were completely oblivious to the filling dance floor.

**He's in my eyes, my heart, my soul, my hands, my pride**

**And when I feel alone and I think I can't go on**

**I hear him say son you'll be alright everything's gonna be alright**

By the time the chorus came back the dance floor was near filled with families dancing along to a song filled with so much meaning but most to Olivia it meant to tell Don she recognised him as her father figure.

**Yes it is**

**The older I get**

**The more I can see**

**How much he loved my mother**

**My brothers and me**

**And he did**

**The best that he could**

**And I only hope when I have my own family**

**That every day I see**

**Oh I hope I see**

**I hope every day I see**

**A little more of my father in me**

**A little more of my father in me**

**I hope every day I see**

**In me, in me, in me, **

**I hope every day I see**

When the song came to an end Don held Olivia tight for a few minutes.

"I'm so happy for you Liv, thank you so much, you make me so proud." He said.

"Thank you for being there for me Don, none of this would have happened hadn't it been for you and your support. I can't wait to tell baby Tucker all about her Grandpa." She smiled her hand on her stomach.

Don put his hand above hers and looked at her with tears in his eyes, a mixture of pride and sorrow as she wouldn't need him as much anymore.

A tap on his shoulder brought Don crashing back from his mind.

"Sorry to interrupt I was hoping to dance with my wife." Ed smiled.

Don took her hand from her stomach and passed it back to Ed.

"You take care of her." He warned but it was gentle and warm, the warning only obvious to those who knew.

"I plan too." Eddie smiled and Don walked away allowing Ed to take Olivia into his arms slow dancing even though the music was upbeat he was lost in the moment.

**Songs copyrighted to whoever owns them not me! LOVE by Nat King Cole and A Song For Dad by Keith Urban**


End file.
